A Digital Mardi Gras
by Ember Sunblaze
Summary: On a trip to America the digidestined get stranded in New Orleans during the Mardi Gras holiday. What kind of chaos will the digimon cause? Lets just say strippers will fight, christians will be born, and romance will blossom!
1. To New York!

**Just a little story I thought of while watching the Mardi Gras Parade here in New Orleans. The Digidestine are stuck in New Orleans for Mardi Gras! Yay! Now just so all my readers know, this fic is going to show a lot of Louisiana culture and traditions, the good...and the bad. If you don't know anything about Mardi Gras, its basically a holiday that we celebrate here in Louisiana. Its so big, the kids get a whole week off from school for it. We eat King Cake, go to parades, and just pretty party! I hope ya'll enjoy the story!**

"Dudes! We've been stuck in this airport for hours!" Davis shouted for like the fifteenth time to everyone's annoyance.

"Okay Davis, we get it." T.K. Said wearily.

"Let's just try to stay relax." Kari put a hand on Davis shoulder and gave a sweet smile. "Besides before you know we'll be in New York City!"

The whole gang were on their way to spend their spring break in New York City. After think about how to spend their week long vacation, Mimi had joyfully suggested visiting her old home in New York. It would be perfect, since they could all just stay with some of Mimi's relatives who still lived in the city (Mimi herself had moved back to Japan to finish her senior year with her friends). Mimi had fascinated all of them with her tales of New York's grandeur. The shopping, the Broadways...well really... she fascinated the girls of the group, who then bullied..I mean convinced... the boys into going.

"Oh Ken, isn't New York City suppose to be one of the most romantic cities in the world?" Yolei asked flirtatiously, holding Ken's arm. Behind her, Hawkmon shook gave a frustrated sigh, shaking his head wearily.

Ken, looking quite flustered and red in the face, stuttered, "oh..umm..I don't think...that's New York." Behind him, Wormon could be seen watching Ken nervously.

Seeing his best friend's distress, Davis decided to butt in. "Yolei no offense but New York City sounds like a bore. It may be loads of fun for you girls but what are us guys suppose to do? Cause I ain't' holding no one's shopping bag!"

"Me either!" Veemon piped up, imitating his partner.

Yolei let go of Ken's arm and marched up to Davis, fuming. "Where else are we going to find a free place to stay! Do you know how expensive hotel rooms are! Well I do! My uncle runs a hotel down in Kyoto! And I can tell you he would never in a million years even think about renting a room to a bunch of..." Davis had grudgingly covered Yolei's mouth with his hand.

"Okay. Okay. You convinced us. Can you shut up now?" A comment that left Davis smack across his head

"Don't worry Davis I'm sure you boys will find something fun to do." Kari laughed, watching Davis rub his egg sized bump. Davis felt a blush from and mumbled a "Yeah I guess" in reply.

"Oh yes! I know plenty of Broadway shows that are to die for!" Mimi exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Please Mimi I don't think any of us guys want to be dragged to a see a bunch of people singing and playing dress up." Matt said, arms crossed behind his head.

"Really?" Mimi asked in confusion. "Isn't that what you do in your band?" This statement caused Matt to fall flat on his face and a round of laughter to ensue.

"You know maybe I would like to see one of those Broadway plays." Tai snickered, " Who knows, maybe they will change "Cats" into "Wolves" and Matt could star in it."

This caused another round of laughter from all except the group of digimon watching the scene. "I don't get it." Agumon whispered to Gabumon.

"Me either." Gabumon replied. The rest of the digimon nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, me and Kari went to New York and it was pretty fun." T.K. Said.

"Yeah the cheesecake was great." Patamon added from on top of T.K.'s hat.

"If you say it's a nice place, I believe you." Cody said, smiling up at T.K. T.K. gave Cody a brotherly.

"Well there is the American Museum of Natural History to visit. That's always a must see." Izzy said as he researched New York attractions on his computer. He looked up to see everyone giving him a dead pan look. "What?"

"Yeah Izzy, everyone here wants to go to a MUSEUM on their Spring Break." Tai shook his head in amazement.

"Hey! That museum is extremely famous! People from all around the world know about it!"

"You mean that museum from 'Night at the Museum'?" Davis asked.

Izzy turned back to his computer, muttering something along the lines of "I'm surrounded by idiots."

At this point, Joe thought it was his duty to say his piece. " Well I personally think this trip sounds..."

"Joe, you think we should go right?" Sora looked up at Joe with pleading eyes. Behind her back, Sora waved her hand to the other girls to follow her lead.

"Oh yes Joe, don't you think we would have so much fun?" Yolei grabbed on of Joe's arms, eyes sparkling

"Joe I know we'll be save with you. You are the oldest and ever so responsible." Kari complimented, holding Joe's other arm. Joe was looking back and forth between Kari and Yolei, sweating nervously. It was not every day he was complimented by girls.

"Well...you..eh..see...I thought.." Joe stuttered. The guys around the room knew what was happening and tried to back Joe up.

"Don't give up Joe!"

"They're just sneaky witches!"

"Let your testosterone take over!"

"Get out of there while you can man!"

"He's a goner..."

"Joe, why are you so red and sweaty?" The last comment came from Gomamon, who was tilting his head in confusion at his partner.

Finally the ultimate weapon was pulled. "Oh Joe..." Joe turned around to see Mimi with the most sexy, pouty, beautiful expression, looking at Joe with those big, brown, eyes. "Won't you please let us go. It would mean so much to me. I know WE'LL" She gave him a flirty wink. "have fun together."

All they saw was a blue blur as Joe ran out of the room and returned with a suitcase in one hand and wearing a "I Love New York" T-shirt. "It's vacation time!" Joe declared brightly. The boys all fell to the ground, anime style.

* * *

><p>So now the gang were waiting in the terminal of the New Orleans International Airport. The plane had originally announced that the layover in New Orleans, Louisiana would only last an hour. However, the digidestines had been waiting for over four hours and to say that they were getting a little cranky and moody, would be the understatement of the year.<p>

"What state are we in?"

"We're in Louisiana, Davis." Izzy replied from his computer

"Where's that at?"Demiveemon asked.

" The middle of no where." Mimi answered in a bored tone.

"It's in the deep south part of the U.S." Izzy answered correctly. There was a complete minute of silence, which broken once again by...

"I'm hungry." Davis complained.

"Well go get you something to eat!" Yolei growled in annoyance. She was sitting in the chair behind Davis.

"How am I suppose to pay for food? I left all my money in my suitcase and who knows where that is?" Davis yelled, turning over to look behind his chair at Yolei.

" What kind of idiot doesn't bring cash in his pocket?" Yolei remarked angrily.

"The kind that wants all his money in a safe place!"

"You are so annoying!" Yolie shrieked, lunging forward to try and strangle Davis. Luckily Ken was there to grab Yolei around the waist. Yolei turned blushing at Ken. "Hehe, sorry about that." Yolei apologized sheepishly. Ken just gave her kind smile and pulled her to sit with him across the terminal.

Davis was also grabbed by someone. He expected it to be either T.K or Cody, but turned to see Kari. Kari smiled and held up a debit card. "How about we go eat some lunch? It's on me." Davis smiled back sheepishly and was about to get up when he felt something grab his leg. Looking down, he saw demiveemon holding on to him from under the seat.

"What about me I'm hungry too!" Demiveemon cried. Before Kari could answer, gatomon popped her head out of her book sack.

"Your welcome to come. I have a can of tuna we can share." Gatomon purred.

Demiveemon jumped into Davis' arms with a "Yipee!"

"Remember! Your..." Sora called out.

"Dolls!" Yokomon finished, her head popping out from under Sora's seat.

"Geesh, you humans are like broken records!" Gomamon teased.

"Why can't we just be ourselves for once?" Patamon questioned.

"Because ya'll just can't!" Joe said, in a demanding tone. After being overtaken by the girls and his manhood pretty much stripped away from him, Joe was determined to regain his dignity.

The digimon all groaned sadly. Sora tried to reason with them in softer manner. "Look, we just don't want to draw more attention to ourselves than we have too. And no offense to ya''ll..." Sora looked down at the tiny digimon looking at her expectantly. "but ya'll attract a lot of attention." She finished wearily.

The in-training digimon looked down sadly. Before Sora could say anything else, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Tai and Matt.

"Okay we have good news!" Tai chirped happily.

"And we have bad news..." Matt added.

"Well what's the bad news?" Izzy asked.

"The airplane isn't going to leave until tomorrow morning!"Matt quickly covered Tsunomon's mouth with his hand.

"Shh! I told you to stay quiet!" Matt hissed, glancing nervously around to make sure no one in the crowded terminal had heard Tsunomon speak.

"Sorry." Tsunomon whispered sadly.

"Well what's the good news?" Mimi asked.

"There's a big party going on called Mardi..." Tai covered Koromon's mouth, who had practically shouted the news.

"Could you be any louder!"

"Sorry..."

"What's Mardi Gras?" Kari asked. She and Davis had just gotten back from the terminal's McDonald's. Each was holding a bag full of food.

"I'm not exactly sure. But according to the guy, it's the greatest thing in the world and he said we should be thanking our lucky stars we got here in time for it." Tai explained.

"Well I never heard it." Davis muttered, taking a bite of his burger.

"There's lots of things you've never heard of Davis." Izzy replied. He opened up his laptop and started typing. "Here let me look it up." The others watched as Izzy typed in _Mardi Gras _on his search bar. Suddenly they saw Izzy's face turn bright red and him quickly shut his computer top down.

"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked, nudging Izzy over so he could sit next to him. However, Izzy quickly tried to stuff his computer back in his backpack.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all! Mardi Gras sounds pretty boring..."

"Oh really? Well you wouldn't mind if we look then." Matt grabbed Izzy, while Tai grabbed the laptop. Tai opened up the computer and clicked on the tab that Izzy had opened.

"Now lets see..." Tai said searching, "Oh here it is! Mardi WAAAHH!"

Davis looked up from his burger to see both Tai and Matt looking at the computer screen, slack jawed and speechless. "Hey what's wrong?"

Both Koromon and Tsunomon were looking up at their partner's with worried expressions.

"Tai, are you alright?"

"Matt, what's up?"

"Wah?" was Tai's reply

"Yeah?" was Matt's.

"Hey! What you guy's looking at?" Davis said pushing his way through Tai and Matt to see the computer screen. What he saw made his jaw drop. On the screen were pictures of various parades and floats of the various southern culture and traditions of New Orleans. However, some of the pictures also showed one of New Orleans...richest traditions...which is for a women to show off her breast so someone will throw her a pair of nice beads from the float. The boys were so engrossed in this...tradition...that they failed to notice Kari come up to them.

"Tai...Davis...what are ya'll looking at?" She asked curiously

The four boys quickly jumped in front of the computer screen, cutting off Kari's view. "NOTHING!" Davis, Tai, and Matt said together. Izzy quickly stashed the computer back into his bag.

Before Kari could ask any more questions, Sora and Mimi walked up to them. "Hey we were talking to those two cute boys over there." Mimi pointed to a couple of cute southern boys across the terminal. One of them noticed Mimi pointing and nodded his head at her, giving her a charming southern smile. Mimi then became too giggly to continue rational speech, much to the group's annoyance. Sora decided to take over.

"They explained what this whole Mardi Gras thing is. In Louisiana, it's like a national holiday to them. Schools and businesses close down, and for four days, people go to parades and party. At the parades are big, colorful floats where people throw goodies out to the crowd. It's sounds really fun!" Sora said clapping her hands together. The digimon below her were all listening with shining eyes.

Davis, Matt, Tai, and Izzy looked at each other and back at Sora. "HELL NO!"

"Wha?" Before Sora could argue, Matt had grabbed her hand and was pulling her away.

"Come on Sora! We have better things to than go to some silly parades." Matt said hurriedly, pushing Sora away fromt Izzy's computer and the two guys she had been talking to about Mardi Gras.

"Like what?" Sora said annoyingly. "We're stuck in a airplane terminal until tomorrow morning."

"Like finding a nice bench to sleep on! If we're going to have to wait till the morning to get on the plane, we better find a good place to sleep!" Matt said in a overly cheerfully voice.

"WHAT?" Mimi had snapped out of her giggling fit. She had heard what Matt had said and was staring at Matt like he had grown wings. "I am not sleeping on some airport bench! Come on!" Mimi demanded, stomping out of the terminal.

The group hurriedly ran after her. "Mimi where are you going?" Tai asked.

"I am going to find a hotel room!"

"But Mimi we don't have money for a hotel room for all of us!" Joe said exasperatedly.

"Oh really? Let's just see! I may not have be good at soccer or computers, but I know my number one talent is shopping and finding a bargain. Just you wait, I'll find us a hotel room. There has to be a cheap hotel somewhere in this city!"

* * *

><p>Unfortunely, Mimi had no idea how hard it was to find a hotel room in New Orleans during Mardi Gras week.<p>

The group had taken a bus to the actually city of New Orleans. The New Orleans airport was actually located several miles away from the actually city, so they had been forced to take a 30 minute bus ride to the heart of New Orleans, the French Quarter. The driver had said that this was the place to find a great hotel room. However, it was apparent after a hour of calling hotels, Mimi was not going to find a hotel room anytime soon.

"WELL THANKS FOR NOTHING!" Mimi yelled, pushing the end button on her cell phone.

"No luck?" Joe asked.

"Hmph!" Mimi pouted.

"I guess that's a no." Yolei sighed.

Tanemon nudged Mimi's leg gently. "It's okay Mimi. We can just sleep at the airport. You can even use me as a pillow."

"Yeah come on Mimi! Let's just go back to the airport. It's not that bad." Tai said. The others nodded in agreement.

Mimi sighed heavily. "I guess your right."

"Hey Tai, are we going to take the bus back to the airport?" Koromon asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I think our bus is already leaving." Koromon said, pointing with his antannea at the bus driving away from the bus stop.

"WHAT!" Tai yelled, dropping Koromon in the process. Tai and the others began running after the bus, pushing through the crowd of people bordering the sidewalk. With in minutes, the kids had lost sight of the bus and where bending over panting in heavily.

"Well that's just great!" Matt muttered angrily.

"Yeah, we missed the bus and now we're lost with no idea where we're at..." Tai stopped his speech, gazing at his surroundings.

The group stood in the middle of a street that looked like it came out of a time machine. The buildings were all of an old French, Spanish design. Down the street, they could see a horse pulling an old fashioned carriage. The canopies of the old buildings were decorated in the Mardi Gras colors gold, green, and royal purple. The streets were crowded with people laughing and dancing. Interesting Cajun music could be heard floating through the air. The aroma of delicious smelling foods drifted in the wind. In all, the street was...amazing.

"Wow." the group breathed.

"I don't think we're in Japan anymore." Tai stated looking around.

Only one person in the group wasn't looking at the scenery. Davis noticed Kari was looking around nervously. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

Kari eyes widened with fear. "Davis...where are the digimon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bourbon Street:<strong>

"Wait up Tai!" Koromon yelled, hopping as fast as he could after his partner. It was proving rather difficult with all the people walking the streets of New Orleans. Koromon was trying his best not get stepped on. "TAI!" Suddenly Tsunomon rammed into Koromon knocking him into a building. Koromon glared at Tsunomon. "Hey what was that for!"

"Don't you remember what Matt and Tai said? We're suppose to keep quiet!" Tsunomon growled.

"Well how are we suppose to catch up with them then?" Koromon asked in frustration.

"Easy." Tsunomon said, puffing up his fur. "We'll get poromon to fly up and find them for us!"

"Uhh, Where is Poromon?" Koromon asked looking around.

"Well...uh..." Tsunomon's eyes darted around. All they could see were a sea of legs walking the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Street<strong>

"Yokomon do you see them?"

"No! I don't see anyone!"

"What are we going to do?" Tanemon wailed tearfully. Yokomon set a gentle tentacle on Tanemon.

"It's okay Tanemon." Yokomon reassured "We'll find Sora and Mimi. At least we're somewhere pretty."

"That's true." Tanemon said, looking up at all the brightly colored shops of Royal Street. The street was bustling with people shopping and having a great time. "Your right Yokomon! With this many shops, Mimi shouldn't be far at all!"

Yokomon laughed at Tanemon's logic, knowing that she was probably correct. " How about we digivolve so I can fly up and look from above."

"No!" Tanemon shrieked, holding Yokomon down like she was going to fly away. "Sora said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves!"

"Thats true...but" Yokomon looked at the people walking the streets. Some of them wore brightly colored outfits and masks similar to the mask piedmon wore. Heck, some even had feathers poking out of their hair and sticking out their costumes. These people didn't look like they cared what people thought of them. It looked like they wanted people to look at them and notice them. "I know what Sora said...but look at all these people! They stick out like a sore thumb! Why can't we do that too?"

"I guess..." Tanemon thought. Suddenly she saw a bright light and biyomon was standing there in the middle of the street. "Biyomon!"

"Yay I digivolved!" Biyomon chirped gleefully, twirling in the air.

" You go girl!" An Cajun woman yelled from the street corner.

"Thank you!" Biyomon said blushing. She landed next to the woman and gave a polite bow. She saw the woman was rather dark-skinned and wore a long dress, with an African design on it. Above the women was a sign that said _Erzulie's Voodoo Shop_.

"What cha doin that for? You go head and get on with ya bad selve. Ya hear?" The woman laughed shooing biyomon off good-naturely.

Biyomon cocked her head in confusion. "Ooookay, thank you!" As she was about to fly to off to walk with the newly evolved Palmon, she turned back to the woman. "Umm excuse me but don't you think me and my friend are kind of...strange?"

Erzulie looked at Biyomon and smiled. "Child, New Orleans is a city full of mysteries. You and your friend are just one out of many."

Biyomon frowned. "Don't you want to solve our mystery?" she asked

Erzulie chuckled. "Life would be no fun if we knew everything...no I'll just let ya'll be on ya'lls way."

Biyomon smiled and nodded her head. She flew off and landed next to Palmon, who had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? That women isn't going to experiment on you, is she?" Palmon asked, remembering some of the things Mimi said would happen if a stranger ever saw them.

Biyomon smiled and shook her head. "No she was actually really nice! She said we were mysteries that didn't need solving!"

"What does that mean?"

Biyomon thought for a moment. " I guess it means were special!"

Palmon clapped her claws together. "Really?"

Biyomon nodded her head and started walking up the street. "Come on, we should start searching."

"Right." Palmon said, leading the way.

* * *

><p>"Gatomon!"<p>

"Veemon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Any mon!"

"This is getting us no where!" Tai kicked at a nearby beer can and watched as it bounced along the street. It was soon lost in the crowd of people. Finding twelve in-training digimon in a city they didn't know anything about was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack. It didn't help that the city was even more crowded due to all the parades and Mardi Gras celebrations going on.

The group were now sitting on benches in what looked like some kind of court yard. Everyone looked exhausted and totally confused about theire surroundings. Everyone except Izzy. He was busy typing on his computer.

"Relax Tai. I'm downloading a map of the city. This should show us at least where we are and the surrounding areas that we should start looking."

"Hey Izzy, do you think you can download some of the attractions and hot spots too?" Yolei asked brightly, watching Izzy type. She received agitated looks from many of the group members. "What? If we're going to be searching the city, we might as well look at the sights! We're only going to be here for a day."

"I seriously do not get you sometimes." Davis muttered

"Okay I'll list the attractions too." Izzy said quickly before a fight could start. After typing a couple more keys, Izzy had finished. "Okay guys, according to my computers GPS system, the area we're in is known as the French Quarter. Its one of the most historical parts of New Orleans."

"Well that explains the old looking building." Sora remarked.

"Now to start off, we should start searching the surrounding streets." Izzy continued. "First there's Bourbon Street. According to my info, Bourbon is nortorious for being a party street. The whole street is filled with bars, shops, dance clubs..." At this point Izzy face was becoming quite red, " and it's also known for it's...strip clubs." Tai, Matt, and Davis, gave each other mischievous smirks.

"Don't even think about it Tai!" Kari reproached, noticing the boy's smirks.

"I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"Anyway!" Izzy coughed. "The next street is Royal Street. This street has plenty of antique shops and art galleries." Izzy paused from his reading "Hmmm, that's interesting."

"What?" the group asked together.

"Well at the end of Royal Street is an old house called the LaLaurie Mansion. It's suppose to be one of the most haunted houses in New Orleans. According to legend, the mistress of the house Miss Laurie tortured her slaves in the attic. There have been numerous reports of seeing the ghost of one of the slave girls jumping off the building. So many people have seen her over the years jumping off the roof, police have quit answering calls from that area."

"Creepy!" Mimi shuddered.

"I don't think I want to go down that street." Kari added.

"Please its all just legends and superstition." Izzy scoffed.

"I don't know, my dad is a professor who studies legends and mythology and he's always going off about how New Orleans is 'a place of spiritual energy'." Sora remarked. "Whatever that means."

"Okay guys, enough with the ghost stories! Can we get on with more important things like finding our digimon!" Matt yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Let's see...the next is Jackson Square. Fortune tellers, tarot card readers, live bands, and painters usually inhabit this area. This seems to be the center of lots of events. Located there is also the St. Louis Cathedral, the oldest running Cathedral in North America."

"Oh I want to get my fortune told!" Mimi shrieked. "I want to see who I'm going to marry!"

"Me too!" Yolie agreed

"Oh please! You girls are so gullible." Davis sneered.

"Watch it Davis!" Yolei growled.

"Next is the French Market. This is where produce is sold. You can find all kinds of New Orleans cuisine here."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tai exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"You know that might be a good place to start looking. I'm sure the digimon are hungry too." Cody reasoned.

"No way! Veemon already ate, he wouldn't be there!" Davis argued.

"Look lets just split up into groups, so we can cover more ground." T.K suggested.

"And make us get lost too? Sora shook her head. "I think we should all stay together. I heard New Orleans could be a really rough city."

"The people seem friendly enough." Kari said as a couple walked by and waved.

"What do you say Izzy? Your the one with the laptop." Tai asked.

Izzy pondered for a second and then said, "Well within reason we have to remember, were not just in New Orleans, we're in New Orleans during Mardi Gras. We don't know anything about this holiday or the traditions they have..."

"We know one." Davis whispered to Tai, snickering.

"I say we just stay together and explore each street one at a time. That way if we run into any trouble we'll all be together." Izzy suggested. The group nodded in agreement. "We'll start off with the places I called out and then try Chartres Street and Lower Decatur Street."

"Umm, Izzy what kind of trouble do you think we'll find?" Kari asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but according to one website I looked at, it said some of the things we should avoid doing in New Orleans are...

"dissing the saints"

"pissing off a voodoo queen"

not paying your stripper

walking the streets after dark.

"Okay, I get the last one, but the other three..." Tai trailed off.

"New Orleans is a weird place." Davis sighed.

Oh, they had no idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Other Part of Royal Street<strong>

"Hey Joe! Where you at?" Gomamon yelled ,waving his flippers around. Tentomon flew down next to Gomamon.

"Do you really thing its a good idea to be yelling like that?" Tentomon asked. Gomamon waved a flipper absently at him.

"Relax. There's not that many people around here." Which was true in way. This part of Royal Street had less people walking about. Those who were out, hurried as fast as they could to get past a pinkish building at the corner of the street.

"I wonder what's up with this place?" Gomamon thought out loud, looking around the street. "Earlier we could hardly walk with all the people around, but this place is a ghost town."

"I say we not worry about that and start worrying about finding our friends!" Tentomon reminded Gomamon. Gomamon gave Tentomon a playful smile.

"Come on Tentomon, lighten up! I already have deal with Joe's worrying, don't tell me your going to be a worry wart too."

"Well I..." Tentomon stuttered

"Look around! It's not everyday that we get to roam around by ourselves. I'm personally kind of happy to have a little freedom." Gomamon screwed up his face and started imitating Mimi and Sora's voice.

"_Now remember your suppose to be tooooyyyysss! Be quiet or people will hear you! Come on Gomamon, it's time to be stuffed in the book sack_!"

Tentomon landed in front of crossed his arms. " I know it can be annoying Gomamon, but we are in their world and we need to follow their rules."

"So! When they were in our world, we didn't stuff them in bags."

Tentomon shook his head at the digimon's stubborness. He was about to reply to Gomamon, but saw Gomamon was at the pinkish building across the street from them. "Hey Gomamon what's up?"

"There's...a girl." he said not taking his eyes away from the building.

"Really?" Tentomon stared at the building. "Where?"

"Up on the roof." Gomamon said pointing to the very top of the building. Suddenly he started running full pelt through the street.

"Gomamon what are you doing?" Tentomon shrieked.

"The girl on the roof!" Gomamon yelled back. "I think she's going to fa...AHHHH!" Gomamon screamed as he saw the little black girl jump off the ceiling. "TENTOMON!"

"I'M COMING!" Tentomon flew full pelt to where they saw the girl fall. Tentomon hovered over the ground, looking back and forth. "Where did she go?"

"She has to be somewhere..." Gomamon said scouring the ground for any sign of the girl. Suddenly Gomamon felt a person trip over him as they came around the corner of the house. "Ahh! Ouch!"

"WHAT THE F#%$!"

Gomamon turned to see an African American guy with dread locks lying on the ground. The man jump up and hovered angrily him. "Hehehe Oops!" Gomamon laughed nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL NIGGA, YOU JUMP ME? NO ONE JUMPS J-CEE!" J-Cee started pumping his fists up. Gomamon held up a friendly flipper.

"Hey! Hey! Buddy it was just an accident..." Suddenly two more boys came out from behind J-Cee. Both of them were tough and muscular looking, with tattoos running up their sleeves.

"Yo boss, these guys giving you trouble?" One of them asked.

"Yeah this here scrawny ass white boy is talking shit and got his crew to jump me!" J-Cee accused, pointing a finger at Gomamon and Tentomon.

"Now see here! We were just..." Gomamon held up a flipper to silence Tentomon. "Huh?"

"Relax Tent. I know how to handle this." Gomamon replied. Gomamon gave the three men a friendly smile, opened his mouth and...

"Fuck. You." Gomamon chirped, still smiling. There remained a stunned silence from the group. All three boys were staring at Gomamon, with bulging angry eyes and mouths wide open in surprise.

"Okay lets go!" Gomamon said, waving a flipper to Tentomon. The two began to walk away when J-Cee jumped in there path.

"WHA YOU SAY TO ME WHITE BOY?"

Gomamon's smile faltered for a second. "Umm Fuck you?"

"NO WHITE BOY TALKS SHIT TO ME! WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" The group surrounded Gomamon and Tentomon, pushing them against the building. The two digimon huddled together in fear.

"What does 'fuck you' mean Gomamon!" Tentomon wailed.

"I don't know! While Joe is studying I like to watch a lot of late night T.V. and they seem to say that line a lot! I just always wanted to try it out!"

"AND YOU PICKED A TIME LIKE THIS BECAUSE?"

"Well the people who said it on the show, kind of looked like them."

"HIS THAT A RACIST JOKE?"

"I don't know even know what racist means!" Gomamon wailed. The two digimon closed their eyes in terror as the three boys advanced towards them. However, they never felt the impact of a punch or kick come. Instead they heard the terrified wailing of the three men as they ran away.

"What happened?" Gomamon wondered, opening his eyes.

"Maybe saying 'fuck you' really worked?" Tentomon suggested.

"You really shouldn't be using fowl language." a voice from behind them said.

"WAH!" the two digimon turned around to see the little black girl that they had saw fall off the building earlier. However, she looked perfectly fine. She didn't look hurt at all. She gave them a friendly smile and held a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." She then giggled and disappeared in thin air.

Gomamon and Tentomon starred at the spot the girl was just standing a second ago, glanced at each other, and then back at the spot...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!GHOOOOOOOOSTTTTTTT!" Gomamon and Tentomon screamed as they ran away as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>French Market<strong>

"Oh T.K. Where are you?" Patamon called out. At the moment, he was sitting on top of a very large tent. All around him, Patamon could see white tents being put up. The tents were filled with people shopping for clothes and other interesting objects that were being sold. People were hustling about looking at jewelery, purses, knifes, more things than Patamon knew about. And the food! Patamon couldn't see all the food in the tents, but he sure could smell them! The spicy aroma made his mouth water and his stomach growl. He wasn't the only one.

"Patamon do you see them" Armadillomon asked with his country accent. He was poking his head out from under one of the tables. Patamon flew down and hid under the table with him.

"No not a thing." he answered glumly.

The two bowed their heads sadly at the news. Armadillomon lifted his head. "Well what should we do? We can't just hide underneath this table forever. No way will they be able to find us."

"Your right but we're suppose to stay out of sight." Patamon said.

"Yeah but hiding takes a lot of energy and I'm plum pooped. Let's go out and see what that delicious smell is coming from!"

"Well I guess so. I am hungry!" Patamon agreed.

"Heeya! Let's go then!"

The two digimon poked their heads out of from the table. They could see tables lined up with purses on one side of them and dresses on the other side. From the looks of it, this side of the tent was mostly clothes. They would have to go farther down the tent to get to the spot were the food was.

"How are we going to get across without being seen?" Patamon asked.

"Hmmmmm..." Armadillomon thought. "I know!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're invisible?"<p>

"We sure are partner!"

The two digimon were now making their way to the other end of the long tent. Armadillomon was now walking with an box that had once carried potatoes (which the digimon had left so thoughtfully in all the purses that were on sale) on top of him, with only his tail and his legs showing. Patamon was walking on two legs, with a very large Mardi Gras jesters hat over his body. The bells of the jester's hat could be heard jingling every time Patamon took a step. In all, they were far from invisible and people stared at them the whole way.

Finally the smell of the food was so powerful, Armadillomon and Patamon lifted up their "disguises" and sniffed the air.

"YUMMY!" They both yelled. Abandoning their box and hat, the two ran up to a wooden table where a pot-belly, dark-skinned man was setting up a tray of King Cake. The King Cake was the mascot of Mardi Gras. All across the world there are many types of king cakes. Here in Louisiana, the King Cake's are a cinnamon-roll shaped cake, topped with sugary icing with traditional Mardi Gras green, purple, and gold colored sprinkles on top. Strawberry-creamed cheese filling could be seen dripping from the sides. It was a cake made for a god, or at least that's what Armadillomon and Patamon thought as they stared at it in wonder.

The man starred at the two creatures drooling and staring wide-eyed at the King Cake. A wide smile crept across his face. "Yo ho, ye little buggers look like ya'll got an ahnvee for some here King Cake!"

"King Cake?" Patamon asked.

"Is that what this is?" Armadillomon added. "Is it made for Kings or something?"

The man gave a booming laugh. "YOOOHOOYOOHHAAHAH! Chooh Coooh! You boys from out of town?"

The two digimon glanced at each other "You can say that..."

"I'm a figuring, it being Mardi Gras and all. We get a lotta strangers around these parts." The man bend down closer to them and winked. "But we Orleans people don't mind. We love to share our city. Here! Ya'll have a piece of here ole King Cake!" The man cut two pieces of King Cake and set it down for them. Armadillomon and Patamon gaped opened mouth at him.

"Are you sure? We hate to be rude." Armadillomon asked.

"Mais, it nuttin." the man said waving a dismissive hand.

"Well thank you!" With that Patamon and Armadillomon took a great big bite from their pieces.

As the two munched on their king cake, the man stared at their appearance. "So ye boys liked to dress up for Mardi Gras? That's thee spirit! I remember when we all used to dress up for the celebrations. Those were fun times...it sure made it harder to see who we were kissing though." Armadillomon and Patamon looked at him strangely. The man waved his arms in dismissively. "Hoho Anywho! Wha ya boys think?"

The two digimon stood with stars in there eyes. "Its the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." Armadillomon sighed.

Patamon took another bite of his cake before replying. However, he felt something hard in his cake and quickly spit it out. Out of his mouth popped out a little plastic baby, no bigger than his hand. "What's this?"

"Ga Lee! You lucky dawg you! That there is the lucky baby we put in the King Cakes. Who ever finds it is going to be the next person to have a baby!"

Patamon looked at the baby in his hand and smiled. "So I'm going to have a baby!"

"Yes sirree!"

Armadillomon patted Patamon on the back. "Congratulations partner! I always wondered where human babies come from. Who knew they came from cakes? Humans are so lucky!"

The man looked at the two strangely and then gave another booming laugh. "HAHAHAHAA! You two are something else! Ma name's Big Al and I'm mighty glad to meet ya'll" Big Al said has he extended his hand to them.

Armadillomon lifted his paw and shook Big Al's hand. "Howdy partner, I'm Armadillomon and this here is Patamon."

Big Al stood up and stretched. "Well Armadillomon and Patamon. Today is going to be your lucky day because I'm introducing you to the finest cuisine you've ever tasted!"

"ALRIGHT!" Patamon and Armadillomon cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Square<strong>

"Do you see anything?" Wormmon called out, from the bottom of the Andrew Jackson statue. He was watching Hawkmon wearily as Hawkmon watched from the top of the statue. The statue was located in the middle of Jackson Square and so was the perfect perch to look around.

Hawkmon flew down next to Wormmon and shook his head. "Not a thing I'm afraid."

"Oh I hope Ken is alright." Wormmon fretted. Hawkmon patted his head.

"Never fear, with Yolei there to protect him, nothing will happen to Ken." Hawkmon said confidently. Wormmon shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Umm, yeah. Your right I guess..." Wormmon muttered. In reality, she was one of the reasons Wormmon had been worried about Ken. Lately whenever Ken was near Yolei his face would get red and he would start acting funny, like he was sick or something. Wormmon wished his partner would talk to him about it, but every time he mentioned it, Ken would quickly change the subject. Wormmon just wished he knew what was wrong with his friend.

"Wormmon are you okay?"

Wormmon opened his eyes quickly and saw that Hawkmon was a good distance away and staring at him with a worried expression.

"Didn't you hear me when I said we should check that building out?" Hawkmon said pointing to the St. Louis Cathedral. "That building is huge and from up there we can both get a bird's eye view of the city."

"Oh coming!" Wormon called, shuffling as fast as he could to Hawkmon. They began walking together toward the cathedral. Wormmon glanced up at Hawkmon. "Hawkmon why can't you just fly up there by yourself? It would be a lot quicker."

Hawkmon ruffled his feathers in embarrassment. "Well my wings kind of get tired, its best if I have something to perch on. You know, my wings haven't had much exercise lately...with no evil digimon to battle anymore. Plus I could use your help looking. Four eyes are better than two!"

"Oh okay." Wormmon said brightly.

They walked up to the door and pushed it open. Inside, they felt a chill run through their bodies. This had to be the quietest place they've ever been in. The room was enormous, with a high, arching ceiling. Light flooded through stain glass windows. Wooden benches lined a long aisle that lead to a preacher's alter. A giant portrait of a man on a cross hung in the front of the room. The aura of the room made the digimon shuffle nervously. Something about the place was powerful. Hawkmon and Wormmon glanced nervously at each other.

"Maybe we should go." Wormmon whispered.

Hawkmon shook his head. "Poppycock. Let's find some stairs and get climbing." With that, Hawkmon determinedly started walking up the aisle, past the wooden benches. Wormmon followed, flinching as their foot steps made a noise on the stone floor. When the two digimon got to the front, they noticed a couple of people kneeling on the floor with their hand's clasped together.

"What are they doing?" Wormmon asked.

"They seem to be in some sort of trance." Hawkmon observed.

"They are praying." came a voice from behind them.

"Eep!" The two digimon jumped up in surprise and looked behind them to see an old man dressed in black. The man was looking down at them smiling.

"Hello children, are you two lost?" the preacher asked.

"How did you know?" Wormon asked astonished.

The preacher shook his head sadly. " By the looks of your costumes, you must of just came from one of the parades. Sadly, this happens all the time to children during this time of year. The parades, the alcohol...it all seems to cause the Devil to lead their parents astray and the kids are left to wander the streets. " He then looked lovingly at the man in the portrait. " Luckily many of them are lead here by our great lord."

Hawkmon and Wormmon glanced at the portrait and then looked back at the preacher. "Uh, pardon me, but I'm afraid we don't know who that man is your talking about." Hawkmon stated. The Preacher's smile faded.

"He looks very pretty though!" Wormmon quickly added.

"My poor children." The preacher sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "Thank goodness you have come today." He knelt down on the ground, in front of the portrait. Hawkmon and Wormmon glanced at each other and then got on their knees too. "That, my children, is our savior Jesus Christ."

"Why are those people praying to him?" Hawkmon asked inquisitively, pointing to the kneeling people.

"Well you see, people pray to Jesus for many different reasons. Some to ask for guidance, others to ask for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Wormmon asked, tilting his head. "Why do they want Jesus to forgive them. Did they do something bad to him?"

"Well, you see. Jesus died to protect their lives and to make sure they go to heaven. So Jesus doesn't like it when people waste the life that he gave them to do bad things. When people know they did something bad, they go and ask for Jesus' forgiveness so that they could join him in heaven." The preacher explained patiently.

"Where's heaven at?" Wormmon asked.

"Why it's up in the sky and the clouds!"

"Excuse me sir, but I've been in the clouds many times and I've never seen no humans up there." Hawkmon said shaking his head.

"Besides, why do humans want to go to heaven in the first place? Earth seems like a nice place!" Wormmon demanded. Wormmon was really thinking on how he didn't want Ken to go to Heaven. He wanted Ken to stay right here where he could be with him. He glared enviously at Hawkmon. "I wish I had wings so I could go to Heaven." Wormmon said.

"Well I don't believe there is a Heaven." Hawkmon said defiantly. " I've been up in the sky and I've never seen it!"

The preacher shook his head somberly. "My dear child, you can not see heaven with your mortal eyes. Only your spirit can see Heaven."

"Spirit?" Hawkmon said.

"Yes, your souls."

Wormmon and Hawkmon glanced at each other nervously. They had never heard of a soul before. What if they didn't have one? If Ken and Yolei went to Heaven, would they be able to go with them? Life without their partners was too horrible to even think about. Wormmon looked up at the preacher with sad eyes.

"Sir...will we go to Heaven?"

The preacher looked down at the two children in front of him. They both had an aura of sadness around them. Like they were dreading the answer he would give them. He gave a them a warm smile.

"As long as you believe in Jesus and have a pure heart, then yes you will go to Heaven."

Hawkmon and Wormmon ran up to the portrait of Jesus. They bowed their heads and both said. "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!"

The preacher ran up to them, holding his hands up for silence. "Shhhh! My children, we don't want to disturb other people's prayers." The two looked to see the people who were kneeling were now glaring at them.

"Oops."

"Is there any other questions, you would like to know about Jesus?" the preacher asked kindly.

"Why is he nailed to that stick? It looks quite painful." Hawkmon asked.

"That stick is called a cross. Why he's nailed to it is a very long story. To make it short, Jesus is on the cross because he died to save us from evil." the preacher answered.

"So when Jesus died, his soul went to Heaven?" Hawkmon concluded. "Humans have to die to go to heaven?"

"That's correct."

While Hawkmon pondered this information, Wormmon asked another question.

"So Jesus fought an evil monster?" Wormmon asked. The preacher chuckled at this.

"Ahh the innocence of a child. Yes you can say he died saving us from an evil monster."

"That's so sad." Wormmon said sadly.

"He must have been very brave." Hawkmon stated, glancing at Jesus in a new light.

"Yes, Jesus was very brave. But he did what he had to do to save his loved ones." the preacher continued.

Wormmon stared at Jesus. "I can understand that feeling." he whispered

"Do not fret my friends. Jesus may be gone now, but he will be reborn again." The Preacher reassured the digimon. The stared at him in confusion.

" But I thought humans can't be reborn again?" Hawkmon asked.

The Preacher wondered about his strange choice of words but decided to ignore it. "Well Jesus is a special king of human..."

"He must be a digimon!" Wormmon interrupted.

"Of course, that makes sense! No human would be able do defeat an evil monster by himself. Jesus must be an ultimate...no a mega level digimon! That's reason why he can be reborn and other humans can't!" Hawkmon flew up to get closer to Jesus's face. "Jesusmon, someday I hope to be just as powerful as you someday!"

"I wonder who his partner was? He must be so lonely waiting for Jesusmon to hatch from his digiegg. I bet he died trying to save him." Wormmon pondered.

"You can relate to him then." Hawkmon pointed out. "You did risk your life to save Ken from his evil self."

Wormmon perked up his antennas happily. "Your right! Maybe I'll digivolve to Jesusmon one day!" Wormmon looked at the preacher, who was now wondering if the people who raised these kids were Satan worshipers. "Do you think I could be like Jesusmon?"

He shook his head in anger. No, he thought. Do not blame the children. God will show them the way! At least they seem interested in learning. He smiled at the two. "Well no one can truly be as great as Jesus...mon, but I as long as your good, he will look at you with kindness."

"Yay! Jesusmon! Jesusmon!" Hawkmon and Wormmon cheered.

"Yes, Yes, now children can I ask you who your parents are?" the Preacher asked.

Hawkmon and Wormmon tilted their heads in confusion. "Parents?"

"You know, the people who take care of you."

"OH!" They both said. "We don't know."

The preacher tried a different approach. "What was the last thing they were doing before ya'll were separated?" If they were at the parades, he would know which streets to send the children to.

"Well..." Wormmon shuffled his feet nervously. "Ken was walking with Yolei." Wormmon narrowed his eyes angrily. "He's always walking with her, even though she makes him sweat and turn red and act funny! I wish he would just leave her alone and we could be close like we used to be!" Wormmon yelled. "I WANT MY OLD KEN BACK!"

Hawkmon narrowed his eyes at Wormmon angrily and stuck his beak in his face. "YOU WANT THE OLD KEN BACK? It's Ken that's making Yolie act like a totally giggling, unresponsive bimbo! She doesn't even notice me anymore!" Hawkmon was close to tears. "All she talks about is Ken this and Ken that! I bet she doesn't even notice I'm missing! But if Ken went missing, she would have everyone looking for him. I used to be her hero and now that's Ken! WAAAAAHHHHH!" Hawkmon and Wormmon were now opening crying.

The Preacher turned his head up to God and send a prayer. "These poor kids!" He thought. "Its obvious what has happened here." The young boy in the worm costume's father, Ken, must of started dating the boy in the bird costume's mother, Yolei. So lost in their sexual desires, the parents must of stopped giving the children any attention. No wonder these kids didn't know anything about Jesus! Their parents were too busy...fornicating to bother to bring their children to church. These kids were just innocent victims of the Devil's evil ways. DAMN THAT DEVIL!

The preacher put a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Hawkmon and Wormmon looked at the man with tears still in their eyes. " My children come with me. I have something that will help your parents see the error of their ways."

"Really?" Wormmon asked tearfully.

"Yes. Follow me." The preacher lead them outside and to a group of young people standing in front of the church. The young adults were all wearing T-Shirts that said "I Love Jesus!" and were holding picket signs. The leader of the group smiled, when he saw the preacher walk toward them.

"Father! We are ready to spread the word!" the young man said joyfully, holding up a sign that said...

"ALL ATHEIST, DRUNKS, FORNICATORS, AND PROSTITUTES WILL GO TO HELL!"

"Perfect, my son, now I want to you bring these young boys with you. Give them signs and help them find their parents." The preacher turned to Hawkmon and Wormmon. "Now boys when you see your parents, you show them this sign and read it to them. Maybe this will show them the error of their ways...oh and here." The preacher gave both Wormmon and Hawkmon a necklace with a cross on it. Hawkmon and Wormmon looked at their necklaces with wonder. "Now Jesus will be with you where ever you may go...Farewell my children!"

"Bye! Thank you for telling us about Jesusmon!" Hawkmon said, waving good bye to the preacher as the group started to walk down the street, away from the cathedral.

"And don't worry! We'll show Ken and Yolei our signs!" Wormmon promised.

**So here's the first chapter to A Digital Mardi Gras. I really hoped you enjoyed it ^-^ **

**Please leave a review!**

**Below are some links to pages about various Mardi Gras themes mentioned in the story, such as king cakes and the mardi Gras decorations. Just to help people not familiar with Mardi Gras better visualize the story!**

.org/wiki/King_cake

.org/wiki/French_Quarter

.org/wiki/Mardi_Gras


	2. Strippers!

**Ember: Yes! Done with Chapter two! Okay I would first like to thank all my reviewers...ya'll made me sooooo happy and I really appreciate the comments. Digital cookies for everyone! Also I would like to thank my twin sister, Strix Moonwing, for helping me with this chapter, especially with the Vee/Gato scene! "Give's sister a hug"**

**Okay now that's done...on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, new orleans, or Rick's Carbarnet! **

**Chapter two: Strippers!**

**Bourbon Street**

"Can we go now?"

"Yes I think it's...oh never mind, here comes more people."

"Duck!" Agumon called out. Him and Gabumon ducked their heads behind two trash cans as a group of tourist wandered pass the front of their alley. At the moment, they were hiding in a narrow alley way filled with garbage cans from the two bars bordering it. Agumon kept peeking his head out of the alley to see if the coast was clear for them to go out and start looking for their friends. However, no matter how long they waited, the street they were on was still as crowded as ever with people. Agumon took a caution look around.

"Gabumon I don't think this place will ever empty out." Agumon concluded, looking around at the many people standing in the street. All the people they saw looked like they were having a good time. They were all smiling and dancing in the street and almost all of them were holding colorful drinks in their hands. There was even people on top of the buildings, laughing and throwing beads and cups at the people below them. Gabumon ducked as a cup came close to hitting his head. Agumon shook his head, "I think we're just going to have to go out there."

Gabumon peeked his head out from the alley and at all the people. " But Agumon, look at all of the humans. We're bound to be seen. I don't think Matt or Tai would be very happy."

"Yeah but we'll never find them if we stay here." Agumon looked left and right, down the street. "Okay when I say go, lets just walk out. Maybe they won't even notice us!"

"I don't know..." Gabumon began.

"GO!" before Gabumon could argue, Agumon gave him a quick push and Gabumon stumbled out onto the street, right into a group of giggling teenage girls. Gabumon blushed nervously and backed away.

"I'm so sorry!" Gabumon apologized. Then he realized he had talked to another human, without Matt's permission. Matt was going to kill him. "I...mean...uh..uh.." Gabumon tried to think of something to cover himself up. However, the girls didn't seemed bothered. In fact, they were giggling uncontrollable.

"Hehehehehe! Look Trixie its a doggy!" the blonde girl giggled, hugging Gabumon around the neck. Gabumon felt his face grow red.

Trixie, the blondes' friend, began stroking his back fur. "Like OMG, he's soooo soft! He's sooooo cute! I want him!" Gabumon's face grew even redder.

Katie grabbed Trixie by the arm and pulled her off Gabumon.

"Noooo Trixie!" Katie slurred, walking kind of tipsy. "He's mine dog! I found him first! Heee..ee'sss miiiineee!" Katie then grabbed Gabumon in a big hug and started spinning around in circles. "Wheeeeeee!"

Trixie turned a plum red color and grabbed a slightly green Gabumon away from Katie. Trixie grabbed Gabumn's face fur, pulling him close to her face. Gabumon's eyes widened with fright.

"Yoo, yoo, youuuu dirty dawg!" Trixie spat. " You said you looooved me! Why doesn't any one love me!" Trixie started shaking Gabumon. " Why don't you tell me I'm pretty!" Trixie suddenly burst into tears and screamed , "NO GUY'S EVER GOING TO PUT HIS WEE-WEE IN MY GIGGY!" Trixie then ran to the alley that Agumon and Gabumon had previously hid in and started puking her guts out.

"Wait Trixie! I want go too!" Katie said, as she stumbled after her friend.

Gabumon stood in the middle of the street, shaking and eye's widen in fright. Agumon walked casually up to him and put a claw around his shoulder.

"See I told you no one would notice us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Square<strong>

"So do you think we'll find them soon?" Veemon asked, looked up at Gatomon. She was walking on four legs on top of the wall of a court yard. She stared ahead determinedly, not even bothering to answer Veemon's question.

Veemon gave a frustrated sigh. She had been like this, since they gotten separated from the rest of the group...

It had all happened so fast, Veemon thought. Davis and the rest of the digidestine had started running after Mimi, and the digimon had been forced to hurry after them. Demiveemon had made it out into the street and could see the retreating backs of the kids. He was about to yell out Davis' name when he heard a growling sound coming from his left side. Looking to his side, he saw he was standing in front of an dark alley inbetween two older looking buildings. Inside the alley, Demiveemon saw the advancing figure of a huge pitbull, glaring right at him.

"DAVIS!" Demiveemon cried, running into the streets. Demiveemon ran without even caring where he was going. A horse pulling a carriage full of tourist, buckled and reared up in fright as Demiveemon ran in front of him. Demiveemon ran past the street, right into the open doors of a bar.

Jumping onto the counter, he knocked over cans of beer, glasses of vodka, and other alcoholic beverages, much to the annoyance of the residents.

"Jerry! You have a rat problem in this bar!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRINK HERE!"

Demiveemon ran out the door and fell onto a nearby trash can. The trash can tumbled over Demiveemon, weighing him down and making it impossible to run away. He opend up his eyes and looked into the two red eyes of the pitbull.

"Heheh hey." Demiveemon laughed nervously. The dog gave an angry growl and lunged. Demiveemon closed his eyes in fright, waiting for the fangs.

"LIGHTNING CLAW!"

"Huh?" Demiveemon opened his eyes to see Gatomon punching the day lights out of the dog. The dog yelped and ran away quickly with his tail between his lungs. Gatomon gave the dog one finally hiss and turned toward Demiveemon. With one swipe of her claw, she hit the garbage can away. Demiveemon jump up happily.

"Thanks Gatomon! You were awesome! You..."

"Come on! We have to catch up with them before we lose them." Gatomon said, before quickly running off. Demiveemon looked at her retreating figure, with a slightly achy feeling his chest, that he wasn't exactly sure was entirely from the fall.

* * *

><p>Veemon sighed again. Gatomon hadn't talked to him since the dog incident. He knew she was mad at him for getting them separated from the group. But it wasn't entirely his fault! He didn't know why she had to be so mad at him. It's not like he asked her to go after him and save him from the dog! She did that entirely on her own. Veemon snorted angrily, glancing at up at Gatomon again. He saw her head turning left and right, looking for signs of the humans. Veemon decided to try again to start a conversation with her.<p>

"So..." Veemon began "seen any good movies lately?"

Gatomon stopped in her tracks. Veemon face palmed his forehead. Seen any good movies lately? How stupid of a question was that! Veemon looked up to see that though she had stop, she was still not looking at him.

"Gatomon?" Veemon called nervously. Gatomon still sat like a stone on the fence. Veemon was starting to get worried. "Look Gatomon, I know your mad at me..." Veemon said, starting to climb up the iron fence. It was proving rather difficult. "But I really didn't mean to get chased by that dog." Veemon explained as he tried desparately to stop his hands from sliding down the fence. "Please talk to me Gatomon!" Veemon hands were sliding down fast. Veemon tried to kick his feet up against the iron bars, but it wasn't working too well. Veemon clenched his teeth in frustration. "I'M SORRY GATOMON!" Veemon yelled. He shot his hand up to catch the top of the fence, however his hand instead grabbed Gatomon's tail. Gatomon gave a loud "MEROW!" as she and Veemnon tumbled to the ground.

Veemon landed heavily on his back. Groaning in pain, Veemon sat up and looked to see if Gatomon was okay. He saw her sitting with her shoulders hunched over and head bowed. Worried that she was hurt, Veemon put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Gatomon? Are you okay?"

Gatomon snapped her head to look at Veemon. Her bright blue eyes were shining with fury. "What is your problem!" Gatomon hissed angrily.

Veemon eyes widened with surprise. Well at least she was talking. "Well...I..uh...just wanted to ...talk." Veemon rubbed his neck nervously, knowing his excuse sounded kind of pathetic.

Gatomon narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would I want to talk to you! It's because of YOU we're lost in the first place." Gatomon turned her back to him and started walking away.

Veemon stood silently, mouth open, the last comment hitting him like a brick wall. Sure it was him that was chased by the dog...but no one told Gatomon to come running after him! Snapping out of his daze, Veemon ran after Gatomon until he stood in front of her. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed dangerously. Veemon glared back.

"This is not my fault!" Veemon said. Gatomon sat down on her haunches and licked a paw.

"Yes it is." Gatomon stated plainly. "I wasn't the one being chased by a stupid dog."

"Well I didn't ask you to save me!" Veemon argued stubbornly

Gatomon stopped licking her paw and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Like you could of saved yourself. It didn't look like you were on top of things, under that garbage can."

Veemon felt his face blushing in embarrassment. " I would of thought of something!"

"Yeah right." Gatomon rolled her eyes at Veemon and made a move to go around him. However, Veemon stepped in her way again. Gatomon glared at him.

"Move." She ordered.

"No." Veemon crossed his arms, standing his ground.

Gatomon jumped to Veemon's right, trying to get past him, but Veemon jumped back into her path.

"Stop that!" Gatomon yelled.

"Stop that." Veemon copied, smiling playfully.

Gatomon growled and tried to dodge to Veemon's left side. Veemon quickly blocked her, causing her to hit his chest. She angrily pushed herself away from him.

"Veemon!"

"Gatomon!"

" What are you doing!" Gatomon hissed angrily.

"What are YOU doing?" Veemon asked, winking

"I'M trying to find our partners!" Gatom growled. " Not play a game of copy cats!"

"Really? Because you sure do look like a copy cat!" Veemon joked.

"GRRRR!" Gatomon growled as she ran tackled Veemon. The two rolled around on the ground in small tussle fight.

Nearby, a painter was admiring his latest creation. It was a beautiful portrait of the streets of New Orleans, decorated for Mardi Gras. Behind him, stood a row of his earlier paintings, which showed other beautiful sceneries of the state of Louisiana. One was of a blooming water lily, floating peacefully in one of the many bayous of Louisiana. Another painting, showed the sun setting across the Mississippi River. A picture of the New Orleans night life stood next to it. Each painting must of taken hours to create. Yet, as the painter stood over them, he knew it was hours well worth spend. Sighing happily, the painter dipped his paint brush in the gold paint and began to put the last stroke of color on to the painting...

"IM GOING CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

"Uh?" The painter looked up just in time to see a blue flash knock into him. Stumbling, the painter fell to the ground. Looking up, he smiled when his realized his painting was still standing.

Suddenly a white cat ran right into the painting stand. She flew past the artist, after the blue blurr, leaving the stand to tumble down to the ground.

"AHH!" The painter gasped as he reached out his arms to catch his painting.

Luck was on his side, as the painting fell in his arms. The painter gave a happy sigh and started to relax when...

"CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!"

The painter felt his legs give way, as a little blue creature collided into them. The artist fell flat on his back, still holding the painting in his arms. A second later, the white cat jumped onto the painting, making it drop onto the painters chest.

Holding the painting up again, the painter saw to, to his horror, that all the colors had smeared onto his white painters coat and the painting itself was ruined. Growling angrily the painter got off the ground to look for the animals that had did this to his masterpiece. What he saw almost made him faint on the spot.

The white cat was now holding his painting of the water lilly. In front of her the blue creature was glaring angrily at the picture.

"No! No! No!" the painter began, seeing what was going to happen.

"V-HEAD BUTT!"

Veemon ran and tried to head butt Gatomon. Gatomon quickly held up the painting and Veemon rammed into it instead. The portrait completely broke in half.

"AHHH!" the painter screamed in horror at what happened to his precious painting.

Veemon rubbed his head painfully and looked up just in time to see Gatomon in the air, lunging at him from the sky, holding what looked like a paint brush.

Veemon quickly rolled out of the way and saw Gatomon land, paint brush stabbing the ground at the exact spot Veemon had been a second ago. Gatomon looked up at him with a devilish smile. Looking around, Veemon quickly grabbed a paintbrush dabbed with blue paint. Smiling back at Gatomon, Veemon got into a fighting stance, pointing the paintbrush at her.

The fight was on.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SERIOUS ALL THE TIME!" Veemon yelled as his lunged for Gatomon with the blue paint brush. Gatomon knocked aside his paint brush with her red one..

"IF YOU'D LIVED THE LIFE I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH, YOU'LL KNOW THAT SOME THINGS ARE NOT A JOKING MATTER!" Gatomon growled. She jumped on top of one of the painting stands. Veemon tried to get her with his paintbrush, but only managed to swipe blue paint over all the paintings on the stands. As Gatomon skillfully jumped from stand to stand, Veemon ruined more and more paintings with his blue paintbrush.

"NOOOOOO!" The painter moaned as he saw his creations being ruined.

"TELL ME WHAT'S REALLY BOTHERING YOU!" Veemon called to Gatomon, as she did an awesome front flip down next to Veemon. They started dueling on the ground.

"Didn't I make it clear, that I'm mad at you?" A thump could be heard as Gatomon angrily swatted his brush with her's. Veemon easily pushed her brush away and attempted to strike a weak point.

"Yeah, but I've messed up worst than this before and you've still never been this mad at me." Veemon stated as he swiped at her left side. Gatomon parried her brush up, knocking his brush aside. She remained silent. "Come on! How bad could it be?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Gatomon yelled, aiming her brush at Veemon's chest. Veemon quickly blocked her brush with his. They were now at a stand still, both digimon had their brushes pushed against eachother, trying to win the upper hand. Gatomon and Veemon were both glaring daggers at eachother.

"Gatomon just tell me." Veemon demanded, trying to push Gatomon's paintbrush away. Gatomon narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Maybe the reason why I'm so upset is..." She leaned her face really close to Veemon, glaring at his eyes. " because out of all the digimon in our group, I had to end up being lost with the most annoying, childish, BOTHERSOME, IRRITATING DIGIMON IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! She quickly knocked the blue paint brush out of Veemon's limp hand. Veemon started backing away from Gatomon as she kept talking, pointing a claw at his chest in anger. "It's because of you that I'm separated from Kari! My partner that I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE LOOKING FOR! You will never understand what I'm feeling because you've always had Davis. You've never had to scour the world looking for the one person that makes you whole inside. Now I might have to go through that torture all over again! THANKS TO YOU!"

Gatomon pushed Veemon down and jumped on his chest, pointing the paint brush at his face. A drop of red paint fell on his nose. Veemon noticed her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Just do me a favor and leave me alone." Gatomon hissed. Gatomon then slashed at Veemon's chest with her paintbrush. A red X stood out in on his white chest. Red paint slid down his sides, looking a lot like blood.

"You lose." With that Gatomon threw the paintbrush down and ran away.

Veemon slowly stood up, watching the white cat's retreating back. Head hanging down mournfully, Veemon silently walked away in the opposite direction.

Standing in the middle of the destruction stood the stunned painter. Paintings that Gatomon had jumped on were now laying on the dirty ground and those that were still standing were smeared in blue paint due to Veemon's handiwork. Next to him, lay the the two halves of the lilly portrait that Veemon had headbutted in half. Behind him stood the painting of the New Orlean's street he had been working on earlier, colors smeared from the being smushed against the painter's chest. All around him lay the destruction of his precious artwork...his babies.

Dropping to his knees, the painter balled his fist up in anger and screamed up to the Heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Agumon can we try looking for Matt and Tai down a different street?"<p>

Agumon turned to his friend, who was looking very uncomfortable. They had been walking down Bourbon Street for about ten minutes now. So far, besides those two girls, no one had really noticed or cared about Agumon or Gabumon. Most of time, when ever the two digimon bumped into someone, that person would either giggle and laugh, or in one case, the guy would look at them, then at the drink in his hand, and then back at the two digimon. Then the guy would dump his drink on the ground and walk away.

"Why do you want to check a different street?" Agumon asked.

"I just don't like it here." Gabumon said, glancing around his surroundings. " The people here just aren't acting right. Look at the way they walk and talk, it's just not normal." Gabumon pointed to a man that was stumbling around in his the street. A car honked at him to get out of the way and the guy jumped on the top of the car and pulled down his pants, and mooned the driver. The driver started streaming curses at the drunk man as he was carried away by two policemen.

Gabumon turned back to Agumon. " You see? I just have a weird feeling about this place." Gabumon sniffed the air and squished his face up. "And quite frankly this place just plain stinks! It's smells like pee pee out here!"

Agumon sniffed the air and grimaced too. "Okay I admit your right about all of that. But who's to say Tai and Matt aren't somewhere around here?"

" I guess your right Agumon, I just wish we could hurry up and find them." The two began walking again. Gabumon looked down at the bottom of his foot, "And the ground is sticky too!"

Agumon peered into the many open door ways of the buildings they walked past. He didn't know what they were, but he knew they all must of held the same food or drinks, because they all smelled pretty much the same way.

"Whatever their selling, must be pretty popular." Agumon thought to himself, seeing all the people crowding the streets.

Agumon was so busy watching the crowd that he forgot to watch where he was going. Agumon felt the wind get knocked from him as he hit something. Looking up, Agumon saw he had ran into a very large and bald man wearing all black. He was a bouncer for a club.

"Agumon are you okay?" Gabumon asked, helping his friend up.

"I think so." Agumon saw that the guy, he had walked into, was looking at the two with an irritated expression.

"Can I help you?" the Bouncer asked.

"Uhh..." They said.

"Ya'll trying to get into my club?" The Bouncer demanded, glaring down at them.

"Club?" Gabumon asked. The Bouncer pointed at the sign above him. It said, _**Rick's Cabaret**_ in curvy letters.

"Oh." the two said. They continued to look at the guy with confused stares.

"Are ya'll two morons or something?" The Bouncer asked.

"Or something?" Agumon answered uncertainly. The Bouncer rolled his eyes at the two and crossed his arms sternly.

"Look you two, I don't have time for games. No one gets into Rick's without an id, so if ya'll don't have one then SCRAM!"

"But we have Ids" Agumon said, pointing to himself. "I'm Agumon." He then pointed to Gabumon. "And that's Gabumon."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR NAMES!" the Bouncer shouted, bald head turning red.

"What else do you need to know besides our names." Gabumon asked innocently.

"LIKE YOUR AGE."

"Oh!" Agumon smiled. "Well, We're both rookies."

"HOW ABOUT YOU TWO GO PLAY DRESS UP SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Bob? Who are you yelling at?" called a feminine voice from inside. A beautiful blonde-headed women poked her head out the door, giving Bob a annoyed look. The woman looked to be somewhere in her early twenties. Her eyes were a bright blue color, with light purple glittery eyeshadow covering them. Her turned her blue eyes to look at Agumon and Gabumon. When she saw them, she gave them a playful smile and walked completely through the door way.

Agumon and Gabumon opened their mouths in shock. The girl standing in front of them was only wearing a bright pink, skinny, string bikini. Her boobs were stetching her top to the limit and looked like they would poke out at any moment. A long pink gemmed belly button ring swung from her smooth, flawless midriff. On her feet were a pair of gemmed, hot pink, 6 inch high-heeled shoes.

Agumon and Gabumon had never seen any human like this before.

The girl noticed their stares and winked playfully. "Why hello there! Isn't it a little early to be playing dress up?"

Agumon closed his mouth and tilted his head. "Why? Isn't that what your doing?"

The girl gave a high-pitched laugh and bend down to Agumon's level. "Why aren't you a smart one." Agumon smiled bashfully at her comment.

Bob the bouncer wasn't amused. "Brittany get back in there! They have to have Id's and you shouldn't be giving freebies!"

Brittany gave an irritated sigh, and glared at Bob. "Look Bob! I can talk to anyone I want! It's boring in there, the shows don't start until tonight and me and the girls have nothing to do!" Brittany's eyes suddenly lit up mischievously. She turned to Agumon and Gabumon, smiling.

"Hey boys! How would ya'll like to come inside?" Brittany asked brightly.

"Sure!" Agumon said, already taking a liking to Brittany. She seemed really nice and smelled like flowers.

"Hell no Brittany!" Bob yelled. "These boys don't have any Ids! It's against the rules!"

"Come on Bob. Do they sound like kids?" Brittany said pointing to Agumon and Gabumon. The both gave Bob a innocent smile. Bob's faced turned red.

"BRIT..."

"Relax" Brittany snapped impatiently as she grabbed both Agumon and Gabumon's hands. She pulled them through the door way. "If Rick's says anything, tell him it was my idea. It's not like he's going to fire me or anything." Brittany flipped her hair confidently and smiled sexily. "I do bring in most of our customers." With that she left Bob fuming outside.

Agumon and Gabumon stared as they were lead up a flight of stairs and into the main room. The main room held a center stage with several poles hanging from the stage to the ceiling. A disco ball hung from the ceiling and was sparkling light across the semi-dark room. Comfortable couches, sofas, chairs, and tables were assorted around the place. A bar stood on one side of the room. Brittany lead Agumon and Gabumon to two seats next to the tip rail of the stage.

"Now you two wait here while I go get the rest of the girls." Brittany said, winking flirtatiously and walking behind the stage. Agumon watched her leave, with a lopsided smile.

"She sure is nice." Agumon said brightly.

"Yeah I guess so." Gabumon agreed. He looked around at the stage. "Hey Agumon?"

"Hmm?" Agumon hummed, still thinking about Brittany.

"I think I know where we are."

Agumon looked at Gabumon with interest. "Really? Where?"

Gabumon pointed at the stage and said excitedly "I think we're at a Broadway play!"

Agumon looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Gabumon nodded his head. "Remember? The humans were talking about Broadway plays earlier. They said that people dress up and sing and dance in them." Gabumon reminded Agumon. "Well there's the stage." Gabumon pointed up at the stage with the poles. " And Brittany was all dressed up and she was talking about how tonight the shows were suppose to start. I bet her and her friends are going to sing and dance for us!"

"You know, I think your right Gabumon!" Agumon exclaimed. "I wonder if it'll be any good?"

"Well Mimi said they were to die for." Gabumon reminded him.

"If Brittanys in it, then I know it'll be good." Agumon said dreamily. Gabumon looked at Agumon strangely.

The rest of their conversation was cut short as the lights dimmed down. Gabumon and Agumon looked up in surprise as multi-colored pink, purple, and gold neon lights started to come on, waving around the room.

"I think the shows about to start." Gabumon commented.

"Look the curtains moving!" Agumon said pointing a claw at the red, silky curtains in the back of the stage. Suddenly smooth R&B music started to play on the speakers.

"Is that music?" Gabumon asked, looking around for the source of it. But Agumon wasn't paying attention. His eyes focused on a long, slender leg that had poked out of the curtain seductively. It was wearing a 6 inch red high-heel shoe.

_**Dam, Little mama, you thick as hell! Know what I'm sayin?**_

_**Matter of fact **_

_**after the club, you know what I'm talkin about.**_

_**Me and my niggas gonna be together**_

_**you know what I'm saying?**_

_**I ain't worrying about them niggas**_

_**Im just looking at you**_

_**oh shit!**_

_**You know you got them big ass hips...God damn!**_

Agumon stared with wide eyes as Brittany's whole body stepped out of the curtain. She was now wearing mini, torn, light blue jean skirt, that rode up her thigh, barely concealing lacy, red, G-string thong. Along her side, red and orange rhinestones traveled up to her breast in the shape of a fiery flame. Her breast were held by a see-through red net crop top and flame shaped nipple tassels covered her nipples. On top of her hair, she wore red kitty ears. A red and orange spot light shone on her, giving her the illusion of a fire goddess.

Behind Brittany, an hispanic girl named Diana wore a blue, mini dress set. Blue , 7 inch high-heels traveled to her knees and as she sauntered onto the stage, her dress sexily rode up her butt, revealing black thongs. Her bare arms showed a dragon tattoo, snaking around her bicep. Beautiful wind swept black hair adorned her face. She too wore a pair of black cat ears.

Next came a African American girl called, Kisha. Kisha wore a spandex, yellow two piece set. Her yellow halter top barely concealed her huge breast and she also wore a pair of matching booty shorts. What really stood out were her whoppin 9 inch high-heeled black cargo boots, in which she strutted around confidently. Atop of her afro hair style, she too wore a pair of yellow kitty ears.

But despite all these super hot, sexy mamas on stage, Agumon only had eyes for Brittany. Gabumon was also starring at the girls, but for a different reason.

"Hey Agumon, I think we're fixing to watch Cats!" Gabumon exclaimed excitedly. He was pointing at the cat ears each of the girls were wearing on their heads. " Look they have cat ears! Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah...amazing." Agumon said in a dreamy voice. Gabumon glared at Agumon.

"Uh, Agumon? Are you okay?"

Up on stage, Diana leaned in to Brittany and whispered in her ear. "Hey why are these guys so short?"

Kisha leaned in too. "Yeah are they midgets or something? Because I don't do midgets! Last time I performed for a midget he wanted to walk under my legs. That little perve!"

Brittany pretended to adjust her cat ears and quickly whispered back. "Look girls, it doesn't matter who they are. What matters is how much dough they have on them and by the looks of their costumes, they have money to spare."

Kisha still looked unsure, but Diana eyes lit up. "Okay, I have dibs on the one with the fur coat, that thing looks like it's worth a few bucks."

Brittany stole a look at Agumon, who was staring at her with wide eyes and a goofy smile.

"I'll get the bald one."

Diana gave her a weird look. "Really? Why?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He's kind of funny, in a wierd way."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn ya'll." Kisha muttered, pulling her top down some to show more cleavage. "Let's get this show on the rode."

Kisha and Diana started swaying to the music, weaving around the poles on the stage. Brittany watched Agumon staring at her with a love struck expression and gave a seductive smile as she walked to the pole on stage. Flipping her hair, she started twirling around the pole, legs circling the pole in a seductive manner.

_**Got the body of a goddess! Got eyes butter pecan brown, I see you girl**_

_**Droppin low**_

_**She comin down from the ceiling**_

_**to da tha floor**_

_**Yeah she knows what she's doin**_

_**yeah yeah yeah**_

_**she doin that right thang**_

_**yeah,yeah, yeah,**_

_**I need to get her over to my crib**_

_**and do that night thang**_

Agumon was watching Brittany, memorized by her...her...her...everything! Everything she did made him feel like a new mon. So enthralled Agumon was, he failed to hear his friend speaking to him.

"Agumon. Agumon! Hellloooo!" Gabumon waved a paw in front of Agumon's face. When Agumon failed to blink, Gabumon stared into Agumon's eyes. Heart shaped pupils were staring dreamily at Brittany.. "That can't be good." Gabumon concluded, frowning.

On the stage, Brittany stretched legs out in a V- shaped formation and spun around till she was upside down on the pole. She started spinning around on the pole, her hands letting go and only her legs keeping her up.

_**Cause I'm in love with a stripper **_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

"Agumon I think we should go." Gabumon said trying to pull Agumon away from the stage. "Remember you have to find Tai!"

"Tai? Tai who?" Agumon asked dreamily, still wearing a goofy smile on his face and staring at Brittany.

Gabumon's eyes widen. "Tai! Your partne..." Gabumon felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him to the back to of the club, away from Agumon, who hadn't even noticed.

_**I'm in love with a stripper**_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

Diana pushed Gabumon against one of the back couches. Gabumon quickly sat up and stared up in fright as he saw an latina woman leaning over him with a sexy smile.

"Hola, big boy." Diana purred, rubbing a finger along Gabumon's face. Gabumon's started to sweat nervously.

"Uhhh, hey..." Gabumon stuttered bashfully.

Diana ran her fingers around the end of Gabumon's fur coat. "That's a nice fur coat you got there." Diana started to playfully tug it. "Let's see how handsome you are under it." She began to pull it off.

"Hey stop that!" Gabumon said sternly, pulling his fur away from her. She blinked up at him in surprise and then gave a devilish smile.

"Oh like to play hard to get huh?"

Gabumon gulped nervously.

_**She's every's man dream**_

_**She's God's gift to earth**_

_**Women they love'em too **_

_**That's what you call a women's worth**_

_**See, I love all the strippers**_

_**Because they show me love**_

_**They know i never pay, it's free**_

_**Whenever i hit da club**_

Agumon, oblivious to Gabumon's distress, was leaning on the edge of the stage, holding his head in his hands, watching Brittany's performance. You could practically see little heart shapes coming out of his eyes, as he watched her grinding against the pole.

_**But I can't even lie**_

_**the girl's here so fly**_

_**She slidin up and down dat pole**_

_**Got me mesmerized**_

"That's an interesting head set you've got there." Diana said, running a finger slowly across Gabumon's horn. Gabumon fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Is it suppose to...represent something?" Diana teased, looking down at Gabumon's lower area.

"I don't think so?" Gabumon answered, his eyes trying to see past Diana to Agumon. "I think it's just for poking things."

Diana giggled, "You are so naughty!"

"I am?" Gabumon asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, big boy." Diana purred, face getting close to Gabumon's. Gabumon pulled away, his fur puffed up.

"I'm not big, I'm muscular! Matt told me so!" Gabumon stated, offended by the word "big"

"Of course you are!" Diana quickly said, rubbing Gabumon's arms. He pulled his arm away.

"Yeah...can I go now please? I really have to go help my friend" Gabumon jumped off the couch and was about to walk away, when Diana blocked his way.

"What's the rush big guy? This parties just getting started."

"But my friend..." Gabumon argued, looking past Diana at Agumon's figure. Diana blocked his view again.

"Oh don't worry." Diana started to dance seductively around Gabumon, causing Gabumon to fall back on the couch. "He's in good hands."

Gabumon felt a chill run up his back.

_**Mike Jones don't ever trick**_

_**But goddamn, she thick**_

_**I can't lie, I must admit**_

As Brittany danced her way toward Agumon, various images started popping into his head. One was of him and Brittany skipping through a field of digital flowers, happy smiles plastered to both of their faces.

_**Cause I'm in love with a stripper **_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

Now the daydream showed Agumon laying his head on Brittany's lap as she rubbed his head, handing feeding him purple grapes. The next scene showed Agumon in a tux, marrying Brittany who wore a beautiful (and revealing) white dress. All of the digidestine were in the background cheering for the happy couple. The last image Agumon imagined was of him as a Greymon and Brittany riding on top of his head, wearing only a pink bikini.

_**I'm in love with a stripper**_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

"Come on boy, you can't tell me you don't like this?" Diana said, shaking her ass in front of Gabumon face. Gabumon was sitting as far back in the couch as he could, trying to get some distance between him and Diana behind. Gabumon was visibly shaken and uncomfortable by this whole situation.

"Uhhh, it's nice i guess, but I really must be going." Gabumon said quickly, eyes darting for an escape route. However Diana had other ideas. She popped down on top of Gabumon's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Diana whispered in his ear. "Afraid to play with the kitty? Meow?" Diana growled playfull, swiping her hand like a kitty paw.

"AGUMON! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH_ **CATS**_ANYMORE!

_**She can pop it, she can lock it**_

_**Teddy Pendergrass down bout ta**_

_**See this sexy girl**_

_**in my bed**_

_**she don't know what she doing**_

_**to my head**_

_**yeah she's turnin trick's on me**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**She don't even know me**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, **_

_**I got her over to my crib to dat night thang**_

"Heya Tiger." Brittany whispered, as she crawled like a sexy tiger toward Agumon. Agumon still had a dreamy, lovesick, expression on his face and it took him a second to realize Brittany was actually talking to him.

"Hey Brittany!" Agumon sighed out, dreamily. Brittany ran her hand across his face, making Agumon's whole body heat up. Her hands were so soft.

"How are you liking the show?" Brittany asked, seductively.

"It's amazing." Agumon moaned, loving the touch of Brittany rubbing his face.

"AGUMON HELP ME!" Gabumon yelled from across the room as Diana rubbed her body against his. Both Brittany and Agumon ignored him.

_**Cause I'm in love with a stripper **_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

Brittany laughed softly. She had him in the bag. She bend her head down until she was inches away from Agumon's face and started rubbing her hands in across his chest. Agumon's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but only garbled words came out. Agumon was totally in her control.

"AGUMON I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" Gabumon screamed as Diana kept giving him a lap dance. "SHE'S SCARING ME!"

Again Gabumon's screams of distress were ignored as Brittany leaned in close to Agumon's ear. "Since your having so much fun, how about you give me a little something."

_**I'm in love with a stripper**_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

"Leave me alone!" Gabumon cried as he tried to climb over the couch.

"Ain't going to happen sugar daddy!" Diana replied has she pulled Gabumon back down by his tail.

"Stop that!" Gabumon whined, as she pulled him back to the couch. "Now I know why Matt doesn't like Broadway shows." Gabumon muttered to himself as he slunk back onto the couch. He gave a pathetic whimper as Diana towered over him, smiling wickly. "You ain't leaving just yet big guy. You still have some paying up to do._" _Diana said in a low, sexy voice. She started leaning towards Gabumon's face.

Gabumon's eyes widen with fear. Paying up? What did she mean by that? Was she going to keep him here forever? Agumon already seemed to be under some sort of spell, what if this girl was about to do that to him? While all these thoughts were going to Gabumon's head, Diana was getting ever closer to Gabumon, her boobs barely grazing his face...

"AHHHH! AGUMOOONNNNN!"

_**Cause I'm in love with a stripper **_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

"Give you something?" Agumon repeated in a dazed voice.

"Yeah, tiger." Brittany said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Agumon's face turned red and all he could think about was how he would give her anything she wanted...

_**I'm in love with a stripper**_

_**she poppin, she rollin, she rollin**_

_**she climbin that pole and**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

_**She trippin, she playin, she playin**_

_**I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin**_

_**Im in love with a stripper **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SLAP!

As the music died down, Brittany and Agumon both heard a loud scream and they snapped their heads around to see Diana holding her chest and screaming her head off and yelling Spanish curses at Gabumon. Gabumon was sitting on the couch, his face red from being slapped and hanging from his yellow horn was...

"Is that Diana's top?" Kisha said, who had stopped pole dancing and was staring at the piece of cleavage hanging from Gabumon's horn.

That it was. As Diana got closer to Gabumon, Gabumon had jerked his head up to scream for help. However, his horn had jerked on Diana's blue bra and had ripped it completely off of her. Diana had quickly covered her nude breast with one hand and had slapped Gabumon across the face with the other.

"Diana what happened!" Brittany called out from the stage.

Diana looked at Brittany and started screaming in spanish. "Que poco perve quitaron mi comienzo!"

"In english." Brittany sighed.

"That little perve took my bra off!" Diana shrieked angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Gabumon.

"That dirtydawg!" Brittany gasped, shaking her in disgust.

"I told ya'll to watch out for midgets." Kisha commented.

Gabumon was looking around the room with a confused look. "But...I...I.."

Diana stuck an angry finger in his face . "Look I don't know how they do things where your from but down here, you have to pay extra see these babies topless!" Diana said, holding up her big boobs.

"But...I don't have any money." Gabumon said innocently.

The three girls became silent after hearing this statement. Gabumon looked at each girl, head tilted in confusion. "What?"

"Ya'll don't have money?" Kisha repeated bluntly.

Brittany turned to Agumon. "You too?"

Agumon was looking from Gabumon and back to Brittany, with a worried expression. "Well...not exactly." Agumon fidgeted with his claws and gave Brittany a lop-sided grin. "Is that a problem?"

The three girls were staring daggers at the two boys. Both Agumon and Gabumon started to back away toward the exit.

" I just gave you a lap dance fit for a king, complimented your tacky fur coat, and showed you my breast AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Diana shrieked angrily. She grabbed an extra bra that was hanging on the pole and quickly strapped it on. "YOUR DEAD!" She began stomping toward the two digimon

"Tacky?" Gabumon looked at his fur coat in disbelief. "My fur isn't tacky." He felt a rush of wind hit his face and a loud snapping sound next to him. Yelping Gabumon jumped back and saw that Diana was know holding a long black leather whip. She gave him a evil smirk.

"Time to bring the toys out!"

Gabumon started shaking Agumon, willing him start moving. However, Agumon was too busy staring at Brittany with eyes full of disbelief. Brittany took no notice.

We don't do this business for fun, you know." Kisha stated, pulling out a braided cat-o-nine and following Diana.

"Now your going to pay up!" Brittany finished, pulling out a black, leather, sex paddle. "OR ELSE!"

"But Brittany! I..." Agumon's speech faltered as he saw Brittany's threatenly paddle. Gabumon quickly grabbed his claw and started pulling.

"Hurry Agumon, forget her! We have to get out of here!" With that said, Gabumon and Agumon ran back down the stairs, and past Bob the bouncer.

"What's the hurry boys?" Bob called out to the retreating digimon. "The girls too much for you to handle?" Bob was in the middle of laughing at his own joke, when the three girls charged into him

"Where are they Bob?" Brittany demanded, grabbing Bob by his shirt collar. Bob pointed a shaking finger at the direction the digimon went.

"_They went that way_!" Bob answered, shakily. Brittany let him go and started walking in the direction he had pointed to. Bob quickly grabbed her hand. "Brittany, what the hell went on in there?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes dangerously. "They broke the number one rule in New Orleans...always pay your stripper."

**I'm so mean to Agumon and Gabumon XD**

**Bet ya'll can't guess which song i listened to while writing this ;)**

**YA'LLL DON'T KNOW HOW MANY STRIPPER POLEDANCING VIDEOS I HAD TO WATCH FOR FOR THOSE SCENES!**

**After writing this, i have a whole new respect for strippers...they can do some crazy stuff on those poles O_o**

**Sorry I didn't show the rest of the digimon or humans. After writing Vee/Gato and Agu/Gabu scenes, I felt we were at a good stopping point. **

**Please! Please! Please! Review! Ya'lls reviews keep me hopeful for this story :)**


	3. Football and Fortunes

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, the Cat's Meow, Football, or Tarot Cards!**

**Football and Fortunes**

**Bourbon Street**

"Agumon!"

"Yo Gabumon where are you buddy?"

"Excuse me." Kari asked, stopping a guy walking past the group of digidestine. "Have you seen a white cat any where?"

The guy smirked smuggily and waggled his eyebrows at Kari. "Nope haven't seen any cats around here but how about me and you go searching for your kitty together?" The guy was leaning in close to Kari, to the point she could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

"No-oo, I'm sorry. I'll just search with my friends. Thank you." Kari quickly said, trying to hurry and follow the group. However, the guy grabbed her hand.

"Come on, while we're looking we can have a little fun...OUCH!" the guy yelled as Davis grabbed his arm.

"Hey buddy let go of Kari!" Davis demanded, tightening his hold on the guy.

"Dude! Let go!" the guy yelled, jerking his arm away from Davis. The two guys were glaring daggers at each other. Kari grabbed Davis and tried to pull him away.

"Come on Davis, let's just go!" Kari urged, pulling on Davis's shirt.

"No way Kari! This dude needs to be taught some manners!"

"Bring it punk!" the guy yelled.

"Davis don't do it!" Kari begged. Davis looked at Kari, who was staring at him with sad eyes. "We need to focus on finding the digimon, not getting in fights with guys who aren't even worth it."

Davis gave a defeated sigh and smiled. "Okay Kari, lets go."

The two were beginning to walk away when, Davis was suddenly tackled into the dirty street by the guy. The two boys were now rolling in the street, trading punches. A crowd began to form around them. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The guy had Davis pinned down by the shirt, fist raised to punch Davis in the face, when the guy felt a someone grabbing his fist. Turning the guy found himself staring at Tai, who was glaring dangerously at him.

"If I were you, I would let the boy go." Tai stated sternly.

"Unless you want to mess with us too." Matt added, punching a fist into his hand, threateningly.

"Or we can just call the police on you." Izzy commented, "By the looks...and smell...of you, you've probably consumed way too much alcohol."

"So what's its going to be." Ken finished.

The guy looked at the group of teens glaring at him and slowly let go of Davis' shirt. "Like he was worth my time anyway." The guy got up shakingly and started walking away. As he passed Kari, who was standing next to her big brother, he muttered loudly, " You can keep your girlfriend. She isn't that hot anyway."

Davis quickly jumped up and yelled, "HEY KARI IS THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER! TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL..." Davis felt T.K. Grab his shoulder. Behind him, Kari was blushing.

"Leave it Davis, he isn't worth it." T.K said, glaring at the retreating guy.

"You really should be more careful." Ken lectured, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, why do you always have to find trouble!" Yolei complained. Davis was about to argue back, when Kari came between him and Yolei.

"It was really all my fault. Davis was only helping me out. I should be more careful next time." Kari said, bowing her head. Behind her, Davis gave her a greatful smile.

Yolie quickly hugged her friend. "Oh Kari, it's not your fault! I would never be mad at you!"

Davis smile fell. " Lucky me, I'm the only one she can stay mad at."

"Okay guys, calm down. We need to all be a lot more careful." Tai explained, eyeing the younger digidestines. "We don't want to run into anymore trouble."

"Yes, especially on this street." Izzy agreed, eyeing the crowd. "Remember this Bourbon street is known for it's partying scene, so most of these people are probably drunk and not acting like themselves."

"Well why can't we look on a different street then?" Sora asked.

"We could but who's to say our digimon aren't down this street somewhere?" Matt argued.

"Come one guys, let's just keep looking, we're wasting time just sitting here, let's go...Ahhh!" Tai shouted as he bumped into Bob, the bouncer.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked his friend.

"Yeah, I think so." Tai muttered, he looked up to see Bob glaring at the group of kids.

"You know I'm getting really tired of getting knocked into, you little brats should watch where your going!" Bob growled down at them.

"Geesh, sorry." Tai grumbled.

"You could be a little bit nicer." Kari recommended, helping her brother up.

"Yeah, what's your problem anyway?" Mimi asked. Bob smiled at Mimi.

"My problem is your not working here." Bob said, winking. Mimi grimaced. "How would you like a job here little missy?"

"Job?" Mimi asked. "What sort of job?"

"With looks like that, you could become a pretty good stripper." Bob explained, giving her a greasy smile.

"STRIPPER!" Joe choked out, face growing red. Almost all the boys' faces had grown red, while the girls just looked ticked. Mimi seemed unfazed by the question.

"Sorry, I'm not into that." Mimi answered.

Bob shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad. We could really use an extra hand tonight. Three of my best strippers went chasing after two short guys in costumes."

This caught Izzy's attention. "Excuse me but what did these two guys look like?"

Bob snorted and spit on the ground. "Well one was in an orange, dino outfit and the other had some sort of fancy fur coat on him."

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"HEY WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR GOING?"

Tai and Matt had ran past Bob trying to get into the strip club. Bob expertly grabbed the two boys by the cuffs of their shirts and picked them up.

"Let us go!" Tai yelled struggling against Bob's hold on him.

"Our friends are in there!" Matt shouted, not liking the feel of being suspended in the air by the big guy.

"I DONT CARE IF YOUR MOMMIES AND DADDIES ARE IN THERE! NO ONE GETS IN HERE WITH OUT AN ID! ESPECIALLY YOU HORMONE CRAZY TEENAGERS! NOW SCRAM!" With that said, he threw Tai and Matt all the way across the street and laughed as they landed in a dumpster. The group hurried towards the dumpster.

"Tai, Matt are you two okay?" Joe asked, worriedly.

"Yeah Joe, we're just peachy!" Matt grumbled sticking his head from under the trash. On top of his head layed a dirty banana peel.

"I've always wanted to spend my vacation IN A DUMPSTER!" Tai yelled sticking his head out too.

Sora put her hands on her hips. "Well I hate to say this but you guys deserved to be thrown in there."

"Yeah I agree with Sora." Mimi said, glaring at the boys.

"WHAT?" Tai and Matt both yelled in astonishment.

"How do we deserve to be thrown in a dumpster?" Tai asked, angrily.

"Well you two were pretty quick to run into that strip club." Mimi explained, quirking an eyebrow at them.

"You must be pretty interested in the girls inside." Sora finished, glaring at Matt.

"But Sora I..." Matt stuttered an excuse. Tai beat him to it.

"Didn't you hear that guy? That must of been Agumon and Gabumon in there!" Tai yelled, pointing at the strip club.

"Yeah but if you two would of listened, he said whoever were in the costumes were chased off." Sora reminded the two. Their faces reddened with embarrassment. The two quickly jumped out of the dumpster, brushing trash off them.

"I wonder what Agumon and Gabumon could of did to caused them to be chased by strippers?" T.K. Wondered out loud.

"Do you think they could be in real trouble?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Nahh," Matt said, pulling the banana peel out of his head. "Its just a bunch of girls in high heels. How bad could they be?"

"I say those two are the lucky ones." Davis whispered to Ken, snickering.

"Okay that's enough guys! We now know that Agumon and Gabumon are down here somewhere. So let's keep looking!" Tai ordered. The group followed him, as they walked further down Bourbon Street.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Square<strong>

Veemon had never felt so horrible.

He was now sitting on the steps of the St. Louis Cathedral, body slouching rejectedly. He watched the many groups of people walking by the Cathedral. Though Veemon knew he should be looking for his friends, he just couldn't get the energy to go looking around. He had just as much of a chance seeing the gang walk past the cathedral than going out searching for them...at least that's what Veemon kept telling himself.

In truth, the fight with Gatomon had really gotten to him. She had shown a part of herself that Veemon had never seen before. Yes, he had a feeling that he wasn't her favorite digimon in the world. That place was reserved for Patamon or Hawkmon. Those were the two he knew she was closest to. Patamon and her had so much in common and they both loved to dance together. Veemon wished he could dance. And Hawkmon and Gatomon were always having elegant conversations together about things Veemon really didn't care much about. Gatomon usually had nothing to do with him and was the last person she would hang out with. But still...hearing her say that out loud...really hurt.

Sure he had gotten in fights with his friends before. He remembered when him and Patamon had gotten in an arguement about who was the better athelete between Davis and T.K. Veemon had insisted Davis was better since he ruled at soccer, but Patamon said T.K. Was better because he was the star basketball player. They were about to get into a full blown fight over it until Gatomon had broken them up and explained that both Davis and T.K. Were good atheletes and had their own unique abilities, so it was pointless to fight over which one was better. After that him and Patamon had made up over a game of tag.

Then their was that one time him and Hawkmon had gotten in a fight over which digiegg was cooler. Veemon insisted that the digiegg of courage was more bad ass than the digiegg of love and Hawkmon said that the digiegg of courage only went to digimon who didn't know how to think with their heads...which was not true! Hawkmon explained that with the digiegg of love, digimon are able to soar into the sky and be magnificient and not just become a hot head. Gatomon had solved the argument by making the suggestion that they switch digieggs and see how they liked them for themselves. So, reluctantly, Veemon had digivolved into Sethmon, a quadrupedal, demon-like digimon with with blue tusks. Though it could not fly, it could creat storm clouds, which cause great amusement to Veemon as he made a storm cloud follow Hawkmon around. Hawkmon armor digivolved to Allomon, a giant blue T-Rex looking digimon. Hawkmon found great amusement in chasing after Veemon, jurassic park style. In the end they agreed that both digieggs were cool.

The fight with Armadillomon wasn't as bad, but still was pretty heated. Armadillomon had ate the last cookie off the plate of cookies Kari had baked for the digimon. Veemon had argued that the last cookie had belonged to him. Armadillomon disagreed, saying that Veemon had had 10 cookies arleady so last one belonged to him. Veemon countered back that Armadillomon had had 15 cookies. After a while, the cookie count had gone up to 100, and the two were still arguing. They would of kept fighting if it wasn't for Gatomon stuffing her cookie in Veemon's mouth, grumbling. "HERE TAKE MINE! Its just a stupid cookie."

But the fight between Wormmon had been the worst. It was silly, really, but one day Veemon had the made the remark that he thought their mega form looked more like him than Wormmon. Wormmon had said that wasn't true, that Imperialdramon looked more like him. Veemon then said "What are you talking about? Imperialdramon looks nothing like you! He has my blue skin!" So the fight went on. Things were said, tears were shed, and tantrums were made. Gatomon had walked in, as the two were in separate corners of the room, trying to digivolve to Mega level without the help of eachother.

"You know, you two are both idiots right?" Gatomon had sneered at them. "What's the point of fighting about Imperialdramon when ya'll know he wouldn't exist with the both of you together?"

Veemon and Wormmon had sheepishly said they were sorry and never spoken of their argument again.

Now that Veemon thought about it...all the troubles he's had with his other friends, had been solved thanks to Gatomon. Maybe Gatomon was closer to him than he thought. Well, Veemon thought, Gatomon wasn't going to help him anymore. He would have to figure out how to solve this problem himself.

"Who am i kidding? Gatomon doesn't want to talk to me, the best thing I can do is to leave her alone." Veemon said to himself. The thought made his chest ache. Veemon crossed his arms over his knees and buried head into his arms...this day couldn't get anyworse.

"DUDE YOU'RE BLUE!"

It just got worst...

* * *

><p><strong>Other side of Jackson Square<strong>

"That stupid mon." Gatomon muttered to herself. "I had to get lost with him. I couldn't of gotten lost with Hawkmon or Patamon...heck even Armadillomon would of been better than Veemon!"

Gatomon shook her head angrily. "I should of just let him be dog chow." Instantly, guilt struck her heart at thinking such things. That was old Gatomon talking. The one that had worked for Myotismon and been his faithful servant. She had changed since then, at least she hoped she had. Deep down, she knew this wasn't all Veemon's fault. That didn't mean she still couldn't be mad at him. Because he couldn't take care of himself, she had gotten separated from Kari.

Gatomon's ears drooped down sadly as she thought about what Kari would say to her if she had seen the way Gatomon had acted towards Veemon. Kari was always so kind to others, no matter what. If they made a mistake, Kari wouldn't get mad, she would just smile and say it was okay. How did a digimon like her, ever become partners with a kind girl like Kari?

"Maybe I haven't changed." Gatomon whispered to herself sadly.

"Care to have your fortune told?"

Gatomon jumped in surprised. Turning she saw a midle-aged women sitting at a table that had been set out in the middle sidewalk. Many other tables were set up like this one all around the square. The table was covered in a white table cloth and held an assortment strange looking cards. The woman wore an long purple and gold sundress and her long red hair flowed down to her waist. Next to the woman, lying on the table and basking in the sun sat a rather large orange cat. The cat blinked a lazy eye down at Gatomon.

Gatomon looked left and right to see if the woman was talking to someone next to her. There was no one there but her.

"My dear, would you like your fortune told?" the woman repeated kindly, smiling down at Gatomon. Gatomon's fur fluffed up in surprise and she quickly gave a fake meow.

"You do not have to hide your true identity to me. I know you are not a real cat." The woman chuckled. Gatomon's eye's grew big and she started to back away from the table.

"Please don't run off. I am merely curious. " The woman stated. Gatomon looked at her anxiously. "My name is Stella."

Gatomon didn't know what to do. Should she keep pretending to be a normal cat? Stella already said she knew she was different. Should she find out how much this Stella knew?

"Please don't be scared of me. I wish only to help you Gatomon." Gatomon gave a surprised hiss.

"How do you know my name?" Gatomon yelped. Stella gave a small chuckle.

"My child, the spirits whisper to Stella and tell Stella everything. I see all and know all." Stella boasted.

"Do you know about digimon?" Gatomon asked, inching closer to Stella's table.

"I know we humans are fools to think we are the only intelligent life out there." Stella said, not answering Gatomon's question. "Now Gatomon, let's see what your future holds for you." Stella patted the chair sitting across from her.

Sighing, Gatomon jumped into the chair and settled into a comfortable position. "I hope curiousity doesn kill the cat this time." Gatomon muttered to herself.

Smiling, Stella started to shuffle her cards. Gatomon had never seen cards like them before. They were larger than the playing cards Kari had played with and they had beautiful pictures on them.

"What are those?" Gatomon asked.

"These, my dear, are tarot cards. They're used to look into your future." Stella explained, spreading the cards out on the table. Gatomon looked skeptical.

"I don't see how these cards are going to tell me anything about my future. There just cards." Gatomon stated, glaring at them.

"You have to have faith them." Stella explained patiently. "Pick out three cards from the pile, any cards at all."

Gatomon looked down at the cards. They were turned face down, so they all looked the same. She narrowed her eyes. "Which ones should I pick?"

"Don't think about it too much." Stella advised. "Let the spirits guide you." Gatomon rolled her eyes and reluctantly closed them. She picked up three cards without looking. She opened her eyes and stared at them, tilting her head in confusion. " I don't see my future in any of these cards."

"Let me see them." Stella took the cards and studied them. She frowned slightly.

"What?" Gatomon asked anxiously. Though she didn't really believe a card can tell her future, she still was slightly curious.

Stella set the three cards down, face up. One of the cards had a picture of a person in a bed, with nine swords hanging on the wall. The second card showned a picture of a man in tights, singing to the sky. The last card showned water flowing out of a goblet.

"I am worried about this card." Stella said, pointing to the first card. "It is called the Nine of Swords...my dear, can I see your hand please?"

Frowning slightly, Gatomon lifted her paw and set it on Stella's hand. Stella carefully turned her paw over and pulled down on Gatomon's green glove. Gatomon tried to pull her paw away as her scar from Myotismon appeared, but Stella held her paw tightly. Her figures slowly traced the scar and she gave a sad smile.

"Yes, the card makes since now." She let go of Gatomon's paw and Gatomon quickly pulled her glove back on. "I don't need to be a fortune teller to see you have had lots of pain in your life."

Gatomon fidgeted with her glove. "So what? I already knew that. I thought your suppose to be telling my future."

"Child, your past effects your future more than you think." Stella said wisely. She lifted up the Nine of Swords card. "The Nine of Swords card represents regret, anxiety, and all other things that make you sit in bed at all hours of the night afraid to close your eyes and go back to sleep. That is why it shows the image of a woman waking up from a nightmare. The card is a realm of inner anguish. You can run away from exterior pain, but you cannot hide from that which burns within you. This card often shows deeply rooted emotional pain that simply refuses to go away. Usually this is either guilt or regret, and in either case you feel the pain because you wish you could go back and change what happened...but you can not." Stella said sternly.

Gatomon eyes had been downcast all their Stella's explanation for the card. Still not facing Stella, Gatomon muttered. "That's still not my future."

Stella placed a hand on Gatomon's paw. "Gatomon, if you don't let go of this anguish and frustration, it's going to affect your relationships in the future. You will never be close to anyone." Gatomon's eyes widen as an image of Kari popped in her head, but was then replaced by a image of Veemon's goofy face. She quickly shook her head and faced Stella, who was smiling at her kindly.

"Okay what do the other cards mean?" Gatomon asked, changing the subject.

Stella smiled and lifted up the second card. "I'm glad you asked. The rest of these cards are a lot more happier. This card here is called The Fool. Now the the Fool is an essential part of the Tarot because he is the spark that sets everything else into motion, the divine breath that gives life and inspires the first step towards fulfillment and completion. The Fool is the first step to a new beginning. The Fool is unmounted potential, pure and innocent, neither positive nor negative yet containing the possibility of both. Though everyone calls him a Fool, he does not pay them any attention, and he simply goes on his way. Certainly what they say can be justified, since his ignorance of the world can lead him to do things that more experienced people would never imagine. But in these things he can find knowledge and enlightenment. He does not care what others think or say about him, because he knows that what he is doing is right for him."

Another image of Veemon popped into Gatomon's head, much to her annoyance. Why was she still thinking about him?

"He has total faith in himself. Perhaps he is not such a fool after all? The Fool does not hide himself from the light, because he is the light - the wonderful light that shines out of every child before they see the world and are forced to build so many walls and barriers to protect themselves. The innocence of a child, sadly, is something rarely found outside of children, even though a lot of people could use it these days. With this innocence comes perfect trust, fearlessness in others, and total self-reliance. It allows you to see the world with new eyes and learn new things every day of your life. Think of how much better the world would be if everybody acted this way! It's a shame that only children, and the Fool, see this light."

Again Gatomon thought of Veemon. "What does this have to do with me!" Gatomon said annoyingly. Stella smiled patiently.

"Well like I said, The Fool stands for a new beginning. So maybe your going to start a new page in your life. You can start a new job, move somewhere new...get in a new relationship." Stella added winking. Gatomon growled.

"I doubt that." She said stubbornly.

"Oh are you sure? The Fool can also stand for a guy. Is there any person you know that fits this description?"

"No I do not!" Gatomon yelled, thinking about Veemon.

"Oh? Positive?" Stella asked.

"YES!" Gatomon said, face blushing, "Can you talk about something else? Why is this all about me?"

"We're telling YOUR fortune."

"Oh...right." Gatomon mumbled, placing her head on her paw. "What does the next card say." Gatomon asked irritably.

Stella picked up the last card, smiling brightly. "Oh this is my favorite card...it is the card of love!"

Gatomon banged her head on the table. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh this card is no joke." Stella said, not getting the sarcasm. "This card is called the Ace of Cups and it represents the initial flow of emotion that could become a mighty river is given time and attention. It is the planted - but still dormant - seed of great love and affection in the future, the first stirrings of passion, joy and insight.

"You don't say." Gatomon said through gritted teeth.

"Yes! Often, the Ace of Cups will predict the start of a relationship, one that is full of potential and may eventually lead to true love and happiness. But you must always remember that the Ace can show only potential, not the final result of a situation. If a relationship starts out well, it is up to the two people involved to keep it that way, and improve upon it in any possible manner. The Ace of Cups is not a guarantee of happiness, but a guarantee that you will have the chance to make happiness for yourself if you want to."

"Well I think I've heard enough." Gatomon said, pushing her chair back, ready to leave.

"There's a guy, isn't there?" Stella asked slyly. Gatomon glared at her.

"No, there is no guy."

"It's the fool isn't it? You already know who the fool is! This fool must be special to you..."

"I DO NOT LOVE VEEMON!" Gatomon yelled, jumping on the table and shaking a fist at Stella. Stella gave a amused smile.

"So his name is Veemon."

"Argghh! Give me that!" Gatomon grabbed the card and glared at it. She thrust it into Stella's face. "I don't like this card. Pick me a different card!"

"My dear, I didn't even pick that card. You did. You decided your own destiny."

"Okay! Fine! I'm changing my destiny!" Gatomon tore the card into little pieces and through them up in the air. They floated down like little snowflakes. "There!" With that Gatomon slumped down in her seat, arms crossed.

Stella peered down at the small digimon. "Gatomon...it's okay to be scared to be close to someone. The cards tell me you've had a hard past and most likely you've had people you were close to be hurt." Gatomon remained silent. " The Fool and Ace of Cups are trying to show you to move on from what has hurt you and start a new beginning in your life. You can't let the darkness of the past keep you from embracing the light of the future.

Stella saw Gatomon swipe her claw across her eyes briefly and sniff. "I'm sorry about your card." She whispered.

"It's quite all right dear."

Gatomon jumped down from the chair and went down on four legs. She turned back to Stella, with a sad but kind smile. "Thank you Stella...I hope your future is as bright as mine."

Stella smiled and started stacking her cards again. As Gatomon started walking away, she heard Stella call out, "Give the Fool a chance, you might be surprised..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bourbon Street<strong>

"KEEP RUNNING!"

"I'M TRYING!"

Gabumon slowed to a stop, wheezing and panting. Agumon screeched to a stop and looked back at his exhausted friend. Behind them, he could faintly hear the screams of the angry girls coming after them through the maze of people crowding Bourbon Street. For once, Agumon was glad the street was so full of people.

"Come one Gabumon we have to hurry! Brittany and her friends will be here any minute!" Agumon urged Gabumon back onto his feet and put one of his arms around him, so that he was supporting some of Gabumon's weight. Sweat dripped from Gabumon's face from under his fur pelt.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if you would of left the Broadway show like I asked." Gabumon huffed, irritably.

Agumon grunted under Gabumon's weight. "No we wouldn't be in this predicament if you'll lose weight!"

"I'm not fat! I'm muscular." Gabumon shot back, glaring at Agumon.

"Well your muscle weighs a ton!"

"Sorry I can't be as skinny as your little girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! No thanks to you scaring her friend!"

"Excuse me! She was the one invading my personal space!"

"Oh well if that's the case!" Agumon threw Gabumon off his shoulder angrily. " I hate to invade your personal space!"

"What's your problem?" Gabumon yelled from the ground.

"What's my problem? What's yours?" Agumon argued.

"My problem is my friend is in love with someone who is trying to kill us!" Gabumon yelled, getting into Agumon's face.

"So what! I'm best friends with someone who's tried to kill me! Or have you forgotten that?" Agumon sneered. Gabumon gave a warning growl. Agumon narrowed his eyes threateningly. The two stood staring at each other with disdain until they heard a loud shriek.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Diana shouted.

Agumon and Gabumon glared at each other one last time and then bolted down the street, running for their lives.

"There going to catch us soon." Gabumon observed, looking behind him. "We need to find someplace to hide."

Agumon narrowed his eyes and looked around. To their right was a bar called "The Cat's Meow" that was full of people. It would be the perfect place to hide from the girls. "Quick in there!" Agumon called out.

Together him and Gabumon did a quick turn and ran into the bar. They squeezed through the legs of a group of men standing in the entrance. The group of men looked down to see Agumon and Gabumon huddled in the middle of their circle, peering up at them nervously.

"Uhhh, are you boys lost or something?" One of the guys asked, scratching his head.

Before Agumon or Gabumon answered, their came a shriek from outside. The guys looked out the door to see Brittany, Diana, Kisha on the sidewalk outside the bar looking left and right for a sign of the two digimon.

"Whew! Look at those three hotties!" one of guys said, looking the girls up and down, grinning. "How about we invite them in?" The group of guys nodded excited.

"NO!"

The guys looked down at Agumon, who was staring up at them with wide eyes. "Don't invite them in!"

"They're after us!" Gabumon added, peering at the door nervously.

The guys stared at the two digimon. "You mean to tell me...those three hotties...are chasing after you two?"

Agumon and Gabumon nodded their heads.

The group of guys looked at one another and then started cheering and whooping. "WHOOHOO! YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLEST! BEING CHASED BY A COUPLE OF STRIPPERS IS LIKE EVERY MAN'S DREAM!"

The guys picked Gabumon and Agumon up and held them up on their shoulders, still cheering and set them down on stools next to the bar. Agumon and Gabumon were looking at them in confusion as the guys crowded around them.

"Really?" Gabumon asked. "Sounds like more of a nightmare to me." the group of guys laugh hilariously at the comment.

"Hahaha! I like you two! My name's John!" John introduced himself, holding out his hand. Agumon warily shook it.

"I'm Agumon."

"And I'm Gabumon." Gabumon said, shaking John's hand next.

"So what did you boys do to be chased around New Orleans by a couple of hotties?" John asked, sipping on his beer. The rest of the guys nodded their heads, meaning they wanted the story too.

Agumon and Gabumon glanced at each other and hmphed angrily.

"Ask Agumon, it's all his fault." Gabumon muttered.

"Gabumon was the one who took her bra off." Agumon countered, crossing his arms angrily.

"Your the one who chose a girl over helping his friend!"

"Grrr!" Agumon was about to grab Gabumon, when he was pulled back by John. Gabumon was being pulled back by another guy.

"Yoho! Hold it you two!" John said, holding tightly to Agumon. "Remember Bros before Hoes!"

"Wha?" Agumon and Gabumon both stopped struggling and stared at John. John let Agumon go and spread out his arms.

"Bros before Hoes! Girls may be great, but we guys are nothing without our bros! I'm I right?"

"YEAH!" his buddies yelled, holding up their beers.

"Your bros are always there for you no matter what! They're there for you when your drunk off your ass and need a ride home. They're there for you when you get into a bar fight and need to get bailed out of jail. They're there for you when your drunk and about to have sex with an ugly ass chick..."

"You were not there for me in that situation!"

"Let it go Chuck! It was hilarious!"

"Anyway..." John continued. "most importantly, your bros are there with you to watch a good old game of football...There's nothing like the feeling of having all your bros around you and the T.V. Set, with a cold beer in your hand, watching a good old Saints game...it's so beautiful." John wiped a tear from his eye. Around him, all his friends were also getting weepy eyed.

"What's football?" Gabumon asked.

Silence filled that room. One stunned guy dropped his beer bottle. The sound of it shattering could be heard all around the quiet room. Every guy in the bar was staring at Gabumon like he was some sort of alien.

Agumon glared at Gabumon. "Don't you know anything? Football is the game that Tai plays all the time. Where you kick the black and white ball around..."

"That. Is. Not. FOOTBALL!" John yelled.

"But...what is football then?" Agumon asked nervously.

"You mean to tell me...you two have never heard of football before?" John asked in astonishment. Agumon and Gabumon shook their heads.

"You mean you've never heard of the Saints either?" one guy piped up. Agumon shook his head.

"Never heard of them."

"I...I think I need a drink." John said shakily. One of his pals rushed over and set a cold beer into John's hands. He took a shaky drink from it and then stood and glared sternly down at Agumon and Gabumon.

"Football...is a way of life." John preached. "It is a game that involves strength, skill, and endurance! This game separates the strong from the weak! Only a real man can is able to play the game. You fight against the odds to win honor for your team! This ball is your ultimate weapon!" John held up a brown football. "When you hold this ball...you hold the world in your hands."

Agumon and Gabumon were staring at John with stars in there eyes.

"Wow! Football sounds so beautiful!" Gabumon said.

"YOU FOOL! FOOTBALL IS NOT BEAUTIFUL! IT IS A TOUGH AND MANLY SPORT!" John yelled angrily. Gabumon lowered his ears, sadly. "And nothing is more tough than the New Orleans Saints football team!"

"WHO DAT! WHO DAT SAINTS! WHO DAT!"

"Who what?" Agumon asked.

"WHO DAT!" the guys yelled.

"I don't' get it." Gabumon said.

John face palmed his forehead in frustration. "Looks like we're going have to show you what the Saints are all about...MEN!"

Suddenly all the guys in the bar pulled out black and gold jerseys and pulled them on. John pulled out a kid's size jersey and pulled it over Agumon's head. John and the rest of the guys all jumped onto the karaoke stage, Saints jersey's glowing in the spotlight.

Agumon and Gabumon jumped up in surprise as a whistling sound filled the room and music started pumping through the bar. John began rapping in his deep voice.

_**Kay! Kay! The New Orleans Saints!**_

_**We Yellin Black and Gold to the Superbowl**_

_**Black and Gold to the Superbowl**_

_**Black and Gold to the Superbowl**_

All his friends began singing:

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

Despite not knowing anything about the Saints or football, Agumon and Gabumon couldn't help but stomp their feet to the beat of the song:

_**We gonna to Miami already tamed that wildcat**_

_**Secondlining to da superbowl and bring the crown back **_

_**Brown bags days ova take dat to da bank**_

_**Ol Archie Manning tell em**_

_**This ain't ya daddy saints**_

_**Tom Benson give a Benz to Drew Brees**_

_**Ray Negin Payten need New Orleans set of keys**_

_**By air, by ground, we scorin touchdowns**_

_**Bush flyin to the pylon no going out of bounds**_

_**Belle a bruise ya Pierre a lose ya**_

_**Meechum a leave em**_

_**Shockey sock it to ya**_

_**Marchin down wit Marques**_

_**It ain't hard to find them open **_

_**64 off da line (Rooh)**_

_**touchdown Colston**_

Agumon and Gabumon started singing with all the guys

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**Grant leave his wigg split**_

_**Sedrick layin big hits**_

_**Jabari run that corner**_

_**Sharper get that pick six**_

_**Believe it! Undefeated! **_

_**Walk the walk**_

_**Beat Bills, Jets & Giants**_

_**We run New York**_

_**Panthers get crushed**_

_**Bucs get bucked**_

_**Monday night Falcons getting a town crushed**_

John pointed to Agumon and Gabumon, who were standing on top of the bar counter chanting with the rest of the guys. John sang to them,

_**Are you ready for some football? **_

_**Its going down baby**_

_**We got something fo ya Bellachick &Brady**_

Gabumon: _**We Yellin Black and Gold to the Superbowl!**_

Agumon: _**We yellin Black and Gold to the Superbowl!**_

Gabumon_**: We yellin Black!**_

Agumon_**: and Gold to the Superbowl!**_

Everyone in the bar:

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

_**We Yellin Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat! Who Dat!**_

_**Who Dat say they gon beat them Saints**_

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Agumon and Gabumon had there arms around eachother and were laughing and singing together happily. Gone were any trace of their previous fight. Once again, football had bought two men back together as friends. Is there nothing football can't solve? John smiled and clapped both of them on the backs.

"So you two Saints fans yet?" he asked.

"You bet!" Agumon cheered happily.

"Yeah we love them Saints!" Gabumon agreed.

"Let's celebrate! Bartender bring out two Hand Grenades for our new football fans!" John called out to the bartender. The bartender brought out two tall neon green glasses and set them in front of Agumon and Gabumon. They stared at the glasses blankly.

"What is this?" Agumon asked, poking the glass.

"These here are New Orlean's famous Hand Grenades!" John explained. "Drink a couple of these and the party will really get started!"

Gabumon cautiously sniffed the drink. He slowly stuck his tongue in it...

"Ewww!" Gabumon quickly withdrew his tongue, shaking his head in disgust. "This taste nasty!"

John and the rest of the guys all barked out laughing. Gabumon began to blush in embarrassment. "Hahhahaha! You don't drink it like that! Here!" John grabbed the drink and before Gabumon could protest, he dumped the contents into Gabumon's mouth.

As Gabumon swallowed the beavage, his eye's widened and his pupils became huge. A goofy smile crept on his face.

"How is it?" Agumon asked, watching him curiously.

Gabumon giggled and hiccuped. "It's...hic..awesome..hic."

Agumon was about to take a sip from his cup, when he heard the door to the bar open up. Turning, Agumon almost dropped off his seat. Standing in the door way stood Brittany, Diana, and Kisha.

The three girls were looking around the bar suspiciously. John also noticed the girls and stood in front of Agumon and Gabumon, hiding them from view. The rest of the guys also started acting casual, while still standing in front of Agumon and Gabumon's seats.

"Okay Gabumon, lets try to sneak out the back way." Agumon whispered. When he didn't answer, Agumon turned to find Gabumon gulping down the contents of Agumon's Hand Grenade.

"Gabumon!" Agumon hissed.

Gabumon loudly dropped the cup and gave a belch. He turned to Agumon with a blank stare. "What?" He asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" Agumon hissed. He looked at John, who was signaling for Agumon to move to the back door. "Come on Gabumon! Lets go!"

However, instead of listening to his friend, Gabumon was standing on his tip toes trying to see over the heads of the guys. A large smile lid up his face.

"HEY! HEY BRIT...!" Agumon quickly pulled Gabumon down by the tail.

"What are you doing!" Agumon hissed angrily, eyes darting out to spy on the girls. Brittany and her friends were looking around for the person who had yelled. One of John's friend's tried to distract them by flirting with Diana. Diana punched him in the eye. Agumon eyes widened and he tried to pull Gabumon off the stool and on to the floor with him. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Gabumon slapped Agumon's hand away. "Nooo Agumon!" Gabumon slurred drunkenly, "Yooouu...uu love Brittany! You need to tell her how you feel!" With that Gabumon jumped on top of the bar, knocking down a couple of glasses. "HEY BRITTANY!" Gabumon called out. Brittany and the girls turned and saw Gabumon standing on the bar. "AGUMON LOOOOVVVEEESS YOU! HE LOVES YO.." Gabumon was tackled off the bar by Agumon and they both fell to the other side of the bar counter, where the bartender works.

"BAR FIGHT!" John yelled out.

The bar suddenly became a battleground of men wrestling on the ground, throwing beer cans in the air and loud yelling. The three strippers were lost in all the chaos and were caught in the middle of fighting.

"Hey cutie you want a sandwich?" a drunk guy asked.

Brittany growled angrily. "No I do not want a sandwich!"

"Sorry couldn't hear you! You want a sandwich?"

"No!"

"Okay!" the guy said cheerfully. "Hey John Blondie here wants a sandwich!"

"Coming right up!"

The two guy ran at Brittany from opposite directions and crushed her together with their two bodies, laughing their heads off. Brittany struggled against being sandwiched between the two pot-bellied men.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!" Brittany yelled angrily.

Agumon peeked over the counter to see John giving a him a thumbs up and winking. Agumon smiled and silently mouthed a "Who dat" as a farewell to his new friend. John nodded his head and continued to distract Brittany so his new friends could get away.

As Agumon and Gabumon crawled behind the bar and through the back door, Agumon couldn't help thinking how much he really like football.

* * *

><p>Veemon stared up nervously at a bunch of young teenage boys staring down at him. Two of them were African American boys. One looked no older than nine years old; he wore baggy blue jeans, a white tank top, and wore his hair braided on his head. The other boy was a lot older, maybe fifteen and wore jean short and wore purple, green, and gold Mardi Gras shirt. He wore a Yankees cap backwards over his head. The other guy with them was a Latino boy, around fifteen, who was holding a radio over his shoulders. Rap music could be heard blasting from it.<p>

"Yo why you blue dog?" The Latino boy asked, quirking a eyebrow at Veemon.

"Uhhh..." Veemon didn't know what to say or if he should be even talking to them. He wished Gatomon was here, she would know what to do.

"You retarded or something?" The black boy asked, smiling at his joke.

"Come on niggas, he isn't worth our time." The little boy said, eyeing Veemon in disdain. Veemon got the feeling that that boy really didn't like him.

"Whatever." the black boy said, shrugging his shoulders. He jumped down five steps at a time and did an impressive flip jump onto the side walk. "Yeah man!" He whooped starting to do a little break dance.

"Hey don't start with out me!" The Latino boy yelled, turning the music up and running down to join his friend. Veemon was left with the youngest boy. Veemon smiled weakly at him. The boy frowned and narrowed his eyes at Veemon before silently walking away to join his friends.

Veemon looked down and saw all three boys doing some sort of break dancing out on the street. People walking past would stop and stare and some would throw some change at them. Everyone seemed impressed at their dancing talent and would clap happily at their antics.

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time!**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight!**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your m1ind**_

_**We just wanna see ya shake that!**_

The three boys started shuffling their feet to the beat of the song. Veemon had never seen Gatomon or Kari dance like that before. It looked really fun, Veemon thought, tapping his foot to the beat. He walked down to the boys and cautiously appoached them.

"Umm...hey!" Veemon greeted them, waving his hand nervoulsy.

The three boys stopped shuffling and stared at Veemon. The Latino boy smiled. "What's up blue man! You do talk!"

Veemon shuffled his feet shyly. "Yeah I do."

The black teen smiled good humorly. " So what's your name? Mine's Trevor, this is Dario," Trevor said inclining his head toward his spanish friend. "And this little guy is Riley!" Trevor playfully ruffled Riley's hair. Riley roughly pushed him away, eye's s hining angrily.

"I'm Veemon." Veemon said, shaking Trevor's hand. "I'm was just wondering what's that thing called you guys were doing?"

"What you mean this?" Dario asked, shuffling. Veemon nodded his head. "We're dancing!"

Veemon shook his head. "No my friend dances, and she doesn't dance anything like that."

"That's because only cool people dance like we do!" Trevor exclaimed, doing a handstand and then flipping back up on his feet.

"Yeah we know how to break a move, yo!" Dario added, moving his feet to the beat of a rap tune, playing on his radio.

"Can you show me how to...break a move...yo?" Veemon asked. The boys stopped dancing and stared at him. Veemon started sweating nervously and turned to walk away. However Darion grabbed his shoulders.

"Where ya going?" Darion asked, crossing his arms sternly at him.

"Uhh...well.." Veemon stuttered.

"We'll teach you." Trevor said, walking in front of Veemon. "But first we want to know why you want to learn."

Veemon looked down uncomfortably. "Well...I..." Why did he want to learn? He should be looking for his partner, not learning how to dance...but... an image of Gatomon dancing with Patamon popped into his head.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Dario asked slyly.

"What! No! It's...something else." Veemon said weakly. Dario and Trevor were smiling slyly at Veemon.

"Why are you blushing then?" Trevor teased. Veemon hung his head in defeat.

"Okay it's to impress a girl." The two boys laughed and high-fived each other.

"Okay! Okay! We'll teach you blue dude!" Trevor promised, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing.

"Yeah by the time we're done with you, that chick will all over you dude!"

"Yeah, you'll be laid by the end of Mardi Gras!"

Veemon decided against asking them what "laid" meant, since they were already laughing at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Riley silently walking away.

"Hey aren't you going to stay?" Veemon asked curiously. His friends also noticed Riley was leaving.

"Nigga what's up?" Trevor called out.

"You leavin dude?" Dario asked.

Riley didn't even turn around. "Nah, I'm out niggas. I've got business to take care of." With that, Riley turned down Royal Street and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Did...pantpant...did we lose her?" Gomamon panted, as him and Tentomon came to a stop in front of a gift shop. It felt like they had run for miles, trying get as much distance from that ghost girl as possible. Tentomon wearily dropped from the air, onto the ground next to Gomamon.<p>

"I think so." Tentomon answered, checking behind him to make sure they weren't followed. "Still think that being separated from our partners is fun?"

Gomamon gave Tentomon a weak smile. "Are kidding? I'm having the time of my life."

Tentomon gave Gomamon a weak shock of his electro shocker attack, that made Gomamon jump up in surprise. Gomamon rubbed the his neck, good humorously.

"Okay, Okay I get it." Gomamon chuckled.

Tentomon nodded, " Good now lets go find our humans." Tentomon started walking down the sidewalk.

"Right behind ya buddy!" Gomamon said, beginning to follow his friend. They had just taken a couple of steps when...

"You some ugly ass rat."

**Yes I had to add the Saints song! I can't write a New Orleans story with out some mention of football! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. The digimon are about to meet up with eachother in the next chapter! **

**Please Review! Reviews really make my day :)**


	4. Time to Run!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, New Orleans, The Boondocks, or Angel and Theft...the only thing I own is my puppy :)**

**Time to Run!**

"Ah I'm stuffed!" Armadillomon sighed happily, rubbing his stomach contently. "Big Al was right! That Jambalaya was the best thing I've ever tasted!. I'm beginning to really like New Orleans." Armadillomon glanced at Patamon. "What ya thing buddy? Patamon?"

Patamon was busy making cooing noises at his plastic baby. "Isn't my baby soooo cute!" Patamon nuzzled the baby against his cheek lovingly.

"Uhhh yeah I guess he has a cute quality to him." Armadillomon replied uncertainly.

"What do you think I should name him?" Patamon asked excitedly.

Armadillomon scratched his chin, thinking. " How about Babymon?"

Patamon shook his head furiously. "No way! He isn't a digimon! He's a human baby! He needs a human name like T.K" Patamon's eyes sparkled. "That's it! I'll call him Little T.K." Patamon rubbed the baby against his cheek tenderly. "I love you baby T.K"

Armadillomon watched Patamon and then slowly pushed the plate of Jambalaya away from him. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

Suddenly Big Al walked back to their table. In his hands were a giant tray filled with what looked like red lobsters, but smaller in size. Steam wafted up from the tray and small potatoes and corn-on-cob littered the red crustaceans. Big Al set the tray in front of Armadillomon and Patamon. "Crawfish is ready!"

Armadillomon sniffed the crawfish curiously. The spicy aroma made his mouth instantly water. "Never mind! I'm hungry!" Patamon wasn't as eager.

"Are you sure we're suppose to eat this?" Patamon questioned, peering at the red crawfish uncertainly. Patamon picked one up cautiously.

"Hohohoho These here the bestie grub ya'll ever did taste!" Big Al demonstrated by grabbing one, peeling the tail off and sucking the insides, with a loud slurping sound.

Patamon made a disgusted face. Armadillomon gave him a friendly nudge, smiling. "Don't worry partner! It probably tastes just like sushi!"

"Yeah, but sushi doesn't have a face." Patamon muttered, staring gloomily at the crawfish's face.

"Now don ya boude little peeshwank! This crawdaddy is deader than a stump!" Al said cheerfully.

"Well I'm game!" Armadillomon said, scooping up a pawful of the red crawfish and pushing it into his open mouth. He began sucking on them. "Hmmmm spicy!"

"Hahahaha! Ya don eat it like that!" Big Al took the crawfish Patamon was holding. " Now ya here have to peel the tail of like this." Big Al gently pulled off the crawfish's tail, revealing the white meat. " And then ye suck it up like a bee!" Big Al quickly popped the crawfish into the surprised Patamon's mouth.

Patamon's eyes widened in surprise, but he obediently sucked the crawfish. Armadillomon spit out the crawfish in his mouth and hovered over Patamon.

"Well how is it partner?" he asked curiously.

Patamon's eyes were watering and he quickly spit the crawfish out, flames coming out of his mouth. He started flying around in circles , spilling out flames. "Ahhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Patamon yelped.

"That's a interesting trick he can do." Big Al stated, watching Patamon fly in circles.

"Hold still little buddy!" Armadillomon quickly grabbed Patamon, holding him still. Patamon was rubbing at his lips, eyes tearing up.

"My lips are burning!" Patamon wailed.

"My lips are a little hot myself." Armadillomon agreed. Big Al handed them both a glass of water, chuckling.

"Yah, it takes a little bit for newcomers to get used to the taste. Ya lips be burnin for awhile."

"Now you tell us." Patamon muttered, taking a gulp of water.

Before they could continue their conversation, a loud, female voice spoke from behind Big Al. "Hubba wha you doin with our plate of crawdaddies! Don chee know the flies will get them!"

Big Al, Armadillomon, and Patamon turned to see a rather large, African American women marching toward them. She was dressed in long green sundress, with a white cooking apron on. In a her hand she carried an old sweeping broom.

"Who's that?" Patamon asked.

"That be my wife, Sugar Momma" Big Al answered in a lovely voice. " Doesn't she remind you of a beautiful African Goddess?"

"She looks more scary to me." Armadillomon whispered to Patamon, eyeing the broom she was carrying, Patamon nodded.

"Hubba! What are ye doin with these crawdaddies? We're suppose to be selling them to them Yankees!" Sugar Momma yelled, arriving at the table and glaring at Big Al. Big Al seemed to shrink in size as Sugar Momma loomed over him angrily.

"Now Sugar! You see..I..me...and my buddies here having a bite and talking..." Big Al stuttered to his threateningly wife. Sugar took her gaze away from Big Al and turned to Armadillomon and Patamon, who both had crawfish hanging out of their mouths. Sugar's eyes widened in surprise.

"AHHHH! Hubba! Looked what you did! Critters have got into the food!" Sugar screamed, waving her broom at Armadillomon and Patamon. Armadillomon and Patamon quickly dropped their food and ducked under the table.

"SUGAR NO! THEM MY FRIENDS!" Big Al tried to take the broom away from her, but she turned to him and began swatting him with it.

"DID YE LOSE YOUR EYES! THEM WAS SOME GIANT ARMADILLO AND A MUTANT BAT!"

"Honey!"

"Hush Hubba! You already fed them! Now the only way to keep them critters from coming back is to kill them!" Sugar Momma flung the table over, revealing the two digimon hugging each other in fright.

Armadillomon smiled nervously at her. "Uhhh..Howdy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sugar Momma shrieked, swinging her broom at them. Armadillomon covered his head with claws, as she kept hitting his armor with the broom.

"But Momma!"

"Hush Hubba!"

"Ow! Ow! All I did was say hey!" Armadillomon yelped, as the broom kept coming.

"I'll stop her!" Patamon said running up to Sugar's feet. "Hey you need to stop being a bully...AH!" Patamon cried as Sugar's stomping feet almost squashed him. Patamon began to do little jig trying not to get stepped on.

"Die little critter! Me no like Armadillos in my kitchen!" Sugar yelled, still hitting Armadillo in back.

Armadillomon uncovered one eye and glared at the crazy women hitting him. "Well to tell you truth I'm not to fond of you either." This earned him a loud shriek and an extra hard whack on the head.

"Die! Die! Die...uh?" Sugar stopped hitting and stood still. "Ah! Ah! Ah! What the devil goin on?" Sugar screamed, dancing in place. Armadillomon and Big Al stared at her in confusion.

"Sugar wha wrong?" Big Al asked.

"Something in my dress! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY..." Patamon suddenly stuck his head of Sugar sun dress, from in between her breast.

"Hello! What to meet my baby?." Patamon held up Baby T.K. To her face. "Isn't he cute?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sugar screamed. She grabbed Patamon by the ears and threw him in the air. Patamon flipped a couple of times, but managed to stay in the air.

"You really shouldn't be so violent in front of kids." Patamon lectured, wagging a finger at her. He barely got out of the way as Sugar swung her broom..

"BAT! BAT! GET AWAY YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" Sugar shriek, trying to swat Patamon out of the air. Patamon quickly dodged all her attacks, but was getting out of breath fast.

"I really hate to see you have kids." Patamon remarked, as he dodged the broom again. Sugar's face turned an angry red color and she swung with all her might at Patamon. Patamon couldn't dodge this one. The broom hit him square on the side, sending him flying. "Ahhhh!" Patamon yelped.

"Got ya buddy!" Armadillomon yelled, catching Patamon. The force of Patamon caused Armadillomon and Patamon to roll out of the tent and into the street.

"Is she gone?" Patamon asked groggily, still dazed from the hit.

"I think so partner." Armadillomon said, smiling. Suddenly they heard an angry bellow and they saw Sugar throw open the tent flap and stomp outside toward them. Behind her, Big Al was waving his arms franticly.

"RUN BOYS! RUN!" he warned them.

Armadillomon looked down at Patamon. "You heard him partner! Let's ride out of here!" With that the two digimon ran away from the Market Place, with Sugar Momma following them with her evil broom.

* * *

><p>"No! No! Dude! Your doing it all wrong!" Dario yelled, stopping the music on his radio. Veemon looked up at the two boys. Dario had his arms crossed and was glaring at him and shaking his head. Trevor slapped his forehead in annoyance. Veemon hung his head sadly.<p>

" I'm sorry guys...I guess I'll never be a good dancer."

Trevor shook his head. "Nigga, you have the skills, you just need to let them out! You're thinking about it too much! Break dancing his about feeling the beat, not thinking about it!"

"Word!" Dario agreed.

"Now try it again!" Trevor nodded to Dario, who started playing the music.

"Feel it!" Dario added, nodding to Veemon.

Veemon gave a curt nod and got into position. He slowly closed his eyes and started to listen to the music. _Feel the beat, _Veemon thought to himself as his foot began to tap to the music.

* * *

><p>"You some ugly as rat."<p>

Gomamon and Tentomon stopped in their tracks. Turning they saw Riley standing behind them, hands in his pocket and a glare on his face.

"Hey who you callin' a rat?" Gomamon asked. Tentomon quickly covered Gomamon's mouth with his claw.

"Shhh! Gomamon be quiet. Last time you opened your mouth we almost got killed!" Tentomon quickly whispered to Gomamon. Gomamon rolled his eyes. Tentomon released Gomamon and looked from him to the boy, sweating nervously.

"Why hello little boy!" Tentomon began. "What a lovely day we're having."

Riley stared at him blankly. Tentomon started to sweat.

" You may think that his here is a rat." Tentomon said pointing to Gomamon. "Well you are perfectly right! He is a rat!

"WHAT!" Tentomon covered Gomamon's mouth. "And I am a...a...ummm.."

"Dung beetle!" Gomamon chirped in, smiling slyly at Tentomon.

"Yes...I'm a ….dung beetle." Tentomon mumbled. " Now if you will just excuse us so we can just be on our way doing what ever rats and beetles...do." Tentomon finished hesitantly. Tentomon and Gomamon quickly tiptoed their way past Riley. "Come rat! Lets' go! Scuttle! Scuttle! Scuttle!" Tentomon imitated the noise of what he thought a beetle would sound like.

"Coming...Dung beetle...Squeak! Squeak! Sqeak!" Gomamon started to squeak like a rat.

"Squeak! Scuttle! Squeak! Scuttle!"

"Shut Up!" Riley yelled. "Ya'll ain't foolin no one. I know what you fools are."

Both Tentomon and Gomamon ceased their squeaking and scuttling and stared up at Riley nervously.

"Hehehe What are you talking about? We already told you what we are!" Tentomon said nervously.

"Yeah I'm dung beetle! And he's a rat!...wait..." Gomamon thought for a moment. "What are we again?" He asked looking up at Tentomon.

"Gomamon!" Tentomon yelled, falling to the ground.

"Hehehe, sorry."

Riley rolled his eyes at the two digimon. "Follow me."

"What?" Tentomon asked.

"I said follow me." Riley ordered, walking away from them. Tentomon glanced at Gomamon, who was looking at Riley suspiciously.

"Why should we follow you? We don't even know your name." Gomamon stated.

Riley paused and without looking back said, "My name's Riley and I know where your blue friend is."

Gomamon and Tentomon looked at each other in surprise. "Is he talking about Veemon?" Gomamon asked.

"I'm not sure." Tentomon crossed his claws worriedly. "Should we follow him?"

Gomamon stared at the retreating figure of Riley. "I don't know..."

"It's your lost." Riley called out to them.

Gomamon bit his lip nervously and then started running after Riley. Tentomon jumped in surprise and quickly followed Gomamon.

"Are you sure we should go with him Gomamon?" Tentomon asked nervously.

Gomamon kept his eyes on Riley. "Do we really have a choice? He's our only lead so far. Besides he probably knows this city way better than we do."

"I hope your right."

* * *

><p>"Veemon! Veemon! Come on Veemon where are you?" Gatomon sidestepped away from a group of kids running around waving sparking Mardi Gras beads.<p>

Ever since she had left the fortune tellers table, Gatomon had been searching for Veemon. It wasn't like Stella had made Gatomon change her mind about Veemon. No, she still thought he was annoying and immature. That will never chance. But still...Gatomon looked down at a piece of the Ace of Cups card she had tore up. Stella had made her feel a little bit guilty for yelling at Veemon. That was the only reason why she wanted to find him, to apologize. Nothing else! She hissed as another young child stepped on her tail. The boy looked down at her and smiled widely.

"KITTY!" the boy yelled, grabbing Gatomon around the middle and hugging her. Gatomon winced as he petted her fur roughly with sticky fingers. "Good kitty!"

"Of all the rotten luck." Gatomon muttered sourly. The boy seemed not to notice.

"Jimmy!" Gatomon's ear's perked up as she heard the sound the boy's mother.

Jimmy's mom walked up to Jimmy, frowning sternly. "Honey what have I told you about petting strays? It probably doesn't even have its shots." She quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand and made him drop Gatomon. Gatomon landed roughly on the ground. "Now come on Jimmy! Mommy's going to bring you to the big parade! Would you like to go to the parade?"

Jimmy's smile got bigger. "Am I going to catch lots of beads?"

Jimmy's mom smiled sweetly. "You bet sweetie! Now come on so we can get good spots!"

"Coming Mommy!"

With that, they left Gatomon in the dust. Gatomon shook her head irritably. "I say if anyone needs their shots, it's Jimmy! His hands were filthy!" Gatomon sorrowfully looked at her white fur that now had sticky patches on it. "No wonder she thought I was a stray."

Gatomon was about to start licking her fur, when she heard the pitter patter of more little kids coming. "What is this? Let your kid run wild day?" Gatomon let out a weary sigh. "Looks like it's time to take the high road."

Gatomon quickly shot across the street onto the side of the street with all the buildings. She leaped up on the nearest water drain and climbed it until she reached the balcony of the building. (Almost all the buildings in the French Quarters have balconies overlooking the streets. During Mardi Gras season, people are often seen on the balconies throwing beads to the people below). From the balcony, Gatomon made a flying leap to the roof top. Gatomon gazed down at the square below.

"Wow! I should of did this in the first place! The view is beautiful!" Gatomon gasped as she looked at New Orleans from above. Gatomon eye's wondered around Jackson Square. From here, she could see the place where Gatomon and Veemon had gotten into that big paintbrush fight. And there was Stella's fortune telling table! And...wait what's that? Gatomon squinted her eyes, trying to see across the square to the Cathedral, where a small crowd was gathering.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Gatomon wondered out loud. Curiosity getting the better of her, she started hopping from roof to roof to get closer to the Cathedral. As she got closer, she climbed off the building and made her way toward the crowd. Now that she was closer, she could hear loud music being played.

_** "Party Rock is in the house tonight!**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose you mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time!**_

Squeezing between many legs, Gatomon made her way to the front of the crowd. She eyes popped open in surprise. "What the?"

Veemon was dancing in between two teenage boys. At least, she thought he was dancing. He was doing some weird thing with his feet that kind of bounced around with the beat. The two boys next him were doing a similar dance, but with some added twist and turns. Together they were pretty good.

_** Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose you mind**_

_**We just wanna see you shake that!**_

At this part, the trio did a comically imitation of a woman shaking her butt. Gatomon couldn't help it as she giggled out loud. She saw Veemon's ear's perk up and his eyes widen in horror as they fell upon Gatomon.

Veemon stopped dancing momentarily, staring at Gatomon. Dario and Trevor, noticing that Veemon had stopped, quickly finished their dance and stopped the music. Dario smiled good naturely at the crowd. "Sorry folks! The group has to take five!"

As the crowd made sounds of protest, Trevor quickly announced, "Now! Now! How about you good folks head out to the parade and catch some beads! And remember! Who DAT!" As the crowd dispersed, Dario and Trevor glared at Veemon.

"Dude why'd you stop? You were doing awesome!" Dario asked.

"Yeah Nigga! What gives?"

"Well I...uh..." Veemon glanced from them to Gatomon, who was approaching them. He wished he could tell what kind of mood she was in. Was she still mad at him? He wished he could read her face, but it remained expressionless.

"Veemon what was that?" Gatomon asked. Veemon started to sweat nervously. Was she going to be even more mad at him for wasting time dancing instead of looking for their partners? It didn't help that Veemon could feel the two teenagers staring at him also.

"Well I was...dancing." Veemon gave a lopsided grin. _Please don't be mad_!

Gatomon raised a eyebrow. "Dancing?"

"Uh yeah! It's called the Shuffle! They taught it to me." Veemon pointed his thumb at the two boys behind him.

Gatomon glanced at them and back at Veemon. For some reason, she looked kind on the edge. "It's not too bad. Maybe you could teach it to me one day." Gatomon said, smiling slightly

Veemon's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Your not that bad of a dancer Veemon."

Veemon couldn't believe his ears! Earlier Gatomon had wanted to slit his throat and now was actually complimenting him! And she wanted him to teach her something! Veemon wanted to bounce around and shout Yes! Yes! Yes! But refrained from doing so.

"Yeah that would be cool." Veemon answered quickly, blushing.

"Cool." Gatomon answered, averting her gaze from him

"Yeah." Veemon replied, staring at the ground.

There the two remained in an awkward silence, until it was interrupted by Dario...

"Wow, did that cat just talk?" Dario asked loudly.

" When Veemon said he wanted to impress a girl, I thought he wanted some pussy...not a pussy cat!" Trevor exclaimed.

Veemon felt his face heat up and glared at his friends. If he had seen Gatomon's face, he would of seen that her face was just as red as his. She took a couple steps away from the group.

"Come on Veemon, we should go."

Veemon glanced at Gatomon and then back at Dario and Trevor. "It was nice meeting you two." Veemon gave a polite bow. "Thank you for teaching me how to dance." When the two boys failed to say anything, Veemon grew a little uneasy. "Well bye!" Veemon said, waving farewell to them and following Gatomon.

Dario turned back to Trevor. "DUDE! THAT CAT TALKED!"

* * *

><p>As Veemon and Gatomon walked away from the two boys, a silence hung between them. Despite their polite exchange earlier, wounds from their previous fight still seemed to sting. There was still many words left unsaid and neither Veemon or Gatomon knew how to start the conversation. Nor were they too eager to bring up such a sore topic.<p>

"So where are we heading?" Veemon asked, breaking the silence.

" We're going to go around this cathedral and head down St. Ann Street. If we go the other direction, we'll soon hit a river. I saw it from the rooftop." Gatomon answered, barely glancing at Veemon.

"Oh, okay." Veemon said quietly. The bubble that had seemed to grow inside of him earlier, was now starting to inflate. Gatomon was being cold toward him again.

Gatomon didn't fail to notice the change of tone in Veemon's voice. Sighing, Gatomon switched directions and started heading back toward Jackson square. Veemon blinked in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"We need to talk." Gatomon stated simply.

Though slightly confused, Veemon followed Gatomon toward the entrance to the square. They followed a brick path that lead to a beautiful water fountain that stood near the center of the square. Gatomon sat herself down on the edge of the fountain and stared down at the clear water cascading into the pool. Veemon sat down next to her. The sun warmed stone felt great against his cool skin. He waited for Gatomon to speak. Gatomon sat in silence for a couple of seconds, continuing to stare at the water. Finally she turned her blue eyes to Veemon.

"Veemon..." Gatomon began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things that I said. This isn't all your fault. I was just upset and I let my anger get the better of me. I'm deeply sorry. I know I must of hurt you."

Veemon fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh it's okay Gatomon. It's no big deal."

Gatomon glared at him. "Veemon it was a big deal! I said some horrible things! Things that I know hurt your feelings...things that the old Gatomon used to say." Gatomon curled into a gloomy ball, staring at the water. Veemon never seen Gatomon look so miserable. "I thought that I had changed. That I was a different Gatomon that had once worked for Myotismon." Gatomon stared at her reflection in the water. " I thought I left that part of my life behind me...but I was wrong." Gatomon splashed the reflection with her paw. "I haven't changed one bit."

Veemon looked at Gatomon with surprised eyes. He had never seen Gatomon like this before. The Gatomon he knew had always seemed to be on top of things. She was always strong, smart, and determined. It felt weird seeing her look so down on herself. Maybe this time, Veemon could help her with her problems.

"Gatomon...I never knew you when you worked for Myotismon." Veemon thought hard on what to say next. "but I do know you now. And I like the way you are. Whether you've changed or not."

Gatomon smiled slyly. "Soooo you like me?" She put emphasized the word 'like'.

Seeing Gatomon's smile, Veemon quickly shook his head, blushing furiously. "No! No! I don't! I mean I do! But I meant as a friend! I..." Veemon stopped stuttering as Gatomon splashed water over his face.

Smiling, Gatomon walked over to him and gently wiped off the red X mark she had previously put on him. "Thanks Veemon. That was sweet." Gatomon said softly.

" Oh it was nothing." Veemon said absentmindedly. He was feeling unnaturally warm for some reason and it seemed like his ears were buzzing. Wait, they weren't buzzing...music was playing. Music? "Do you hear that?"

Gatomon's ears were already perking up and she was staring at the direction the music was coming from. "Yeah over there." Gatomon pointed a claw towards the far end of the square. A live band had been set up for the Mardi Gras celebration and they had just started play one of their songs.

_**She likes whiskey with her water**_

_**She starts dancing when the stars come out**_

_**She ain't your typical preacher's daughter**_

_**she'll leave you dreamin yeah ain't no doubt**_

A crowd was quickly forming and many people had already started dancing. Veemon was watching them, when he felt a touch on his hand. Looking down, he saw Gatomon had set her paw on top of his hand and she was smiling up at him. "You want to dance?" Gatomon asked, tilting her head toward the crowd.

_**There's a little bit devil in those angel eyes**_

_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_

_**A little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_

"Me?" Veemon asked dumbly, pointing to himself.

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Of course you! Who else? You like to dance don't you?"

Veemon scratched back his head nervously. " Well...uh...not like that." Veemon was looking at the crowd of dancing people. Many of them were couples who were dancing together. The thought of dancing with Gatomon made his hands sweat just thinking about it. He shook his head. "No I'm just going to listen. You can go though!"

Gatomon looked uncertainly at Veemon. "Oookay. If your sure."

"Yeah go ahead! I'll be fine! Go have fun!" Veemon gave her a thumbs up sign. Gatomon smiled and nodded her head. She jumped off the fountain and ran to the crowd. Veemon watched her go, with a sudden urge to join her.

_**Saturday night she's rockin out by the bonfire**_

_**Foot hangin' from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial**_

Veemon watched Gatomon spin around, and dance next to a little girl. The little girl accidentally stepped on her tail. Veemon saw Gatomon's eyes flare up, but as soon as she saw the girl, her eyes softened and she held up her paw to her. The girl laughed and took it. Together the girl and Gatomon swung and swayed to the music.

_**Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir**_

_**Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile**_

Gatomon saw Veemon staring and her and smiled brightly at him. Veemon felt his body get warm and his heart beat faster.

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<strong>_

Veemon watched as a couple next to Gatomon danced. The guy was leading the girl and spinning her around to the music. The girl was laughing and looking at the guy with her eyes shining brightly, full of happiness. For a second, Veemon imagined what it would be like if Gatomon looked at him like that. Veemon shook his head, letting the image evaporate._**  
><strong>_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_

Veemon jumped off the fountain and made his way to the dancers. His heart jumped when he spotted Gatomon, twirling to the music, eyes shining and a smile on her face. Her white fur seemed to shine in the sunshine and she seemed to move like she was floating on air. Veemon stood dumbfounded, just staring at her.

_**I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night**_

Veemon jumped in surprise when he saw Gatomon look his way. Gatomon eyes' widened when she noticed Veemon staring at her. However her uncertainty drained from her face and she smiled playfully at him. She winked and waved a paw for him to join him. Veemon gave a bounce of excitement and ran to her.

_**She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent**_

Unfortunately when he got to her, a wave of nervousness hit him. He didn't know what to do! Gatomon gently grabbed his hand and set it on her shoulder. Veemon gulped and started to back away, but Gatomon held on to his hand. She nudged him playfully. "Relax, just have fun!"

Veemon smiled sheepishly. "Right!" He let the music flow into him, just like before. His feet started to move on their own and he swayed and danced through the music with Gatomon.

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<strong>_

As they danced, Veemon looked down at Gatomon. His eyes widened when he saw her starring at him with big, sapphire eyes. Her eyes were shining with laughter. Maybe she wasn't looking at him the way he wanted her to, but she was happy and that was good enough for him.

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_

As Gatomon was lead through the dance by Veemon, she couldn't help but think how much he has surprised her. What he said earlier, despite its simplicity, had exactly made her feel better. Maybe that is why she talked herself into dancing with Veemon. However, despite her earlier doubt, Veemon was turning out to be a surprising good dancer. He was actually leading her through the dance. Gatomon looked up at Veemon, He was wearing his signature goofy grin, as he twirled her around and listened to the song. Gatomon actually thought he looked kind of cute...wait what?

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side <strong>_

_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_

Gatomon's shook the thought away as Veemon twirled her around. Despite herself, Gatomon smiled, enjoying the feeling of being spun. As the last notes of the song started to play, Veemon dipped Gatomon, holding her tight so she wouldn't fall. The two digimon both locked their amber and blue eyes on each other.

_**There's a little bit of devil in her**_

Veemon gazed at Gatomon's sparkling eyes and before he knew it, the words of the song escaped his mouth. "_**In those angel.**_."

_**in those angel eyes!**_

"Did you say something?" Gatomon asked, tilting her head.

Veemon felt his face grow red. "Uhhh no I didn't say anything!"

"Oh" Gatomon blinked up at him. "Ummm Veemon? You can pull me up now." Veemon and Gatomon had remained in the same position that they had landed in at the end of the song.

"Oh Right!" Veemon quickly pulled Gatomon up from the dip. An awkward silence followed.

"That was fun." Veemon commented.

"Yeah your a good dancer." Gatomon complimented.

"You too! You were great!" Veemon blushed at his outburst. He suddenly realized that him and Gatomon were still holding hands and quickly let go.

Gatomon gave a nervous cough. "Well I guess we should start looking.."

"YOUUUUUUU!"

Veemon and Gatomon turned looked across the crowd to see a painter standing in the middle of the square. His hair and clothes were a mess and his eyes had a maniac glint to them. He was pointing a threatening finger at them.

"Who's that?" Veemon asked.

"No clue." Gatomon answered. "But he seems to know us."

"You may have ruined my paintings, but I have found a new art craving!" the painter yelled eyes twitching. The painter held up stuffed squirrel with a sailor suit on it. "TAXIDERMY!"

"Uh oh" Veemon muttered, eyeing the stuffed squirrel in horror.

Gatomon grabbed Veemon's hand. "RUN!"

* * *

><p>"Gomamon ask him!"<p>

"Why me?"

"Because he kind of scares me!"

"Everything scares you! Your worst than Joe!"

"I am not!"

"Your scared of dust bunnies!"

"Well Izzy's mom gave a very frightening lecture about them!"

"It's dust!"

"When ya niggas just shut up! God ya bicker more than bitches!"

The three figures had been walking for about ten minutes. Riley had led them down a couple of streets and cut through several alleys. Riley hardly said a word to any of the digimon, let alone gave them a hint to where their destination was. The two digimon could only hope Riley was telling the truth about knowing where Veemon was.

Gomamon walked faster to walk along side Riley. He cleared his throat. "So Riley, are we getting close to where our friend is at?"

"Oh yeah we're getting close alright." Riley answered, stopping in front of an alleyway, in between two vacated old buildings. The alley was blocked off by a narrow iron gate. Wooden boards had been nailed across the door to block anyone from peering into the alley. A rusty lock and chain wrapped around the door, not allowing anyone to enter.

Gomamon and Tentomon peered at the alley uneasily. Riley dug into his pockets and pulled out a paper clip. He started fiddling with the lock. Tentomon hovered over him. "So your saying our friend is in there?"

Riley opened up the lock and kicked open the gate. The gate gave a loud CREEEAAAKKK as it swung open. Riley smiled and gestured for them to go in. "Yep. He's in there all right. Why don't ya'llgo say hello?"

"In there?" Tentomon gulped. Despite the sunshine, the alley was quite dim. Garbage cans lined the alley walls, along with boxes of many shapes and sizes.

Gomamon stepped into the alley, looking around suspiciously. "Where? I don't see him."

"That cause ya aint' lookin right. He's back there!" Riley pointed a finger at the far end of the alley. A huge dumpster had been pushed onto it's side. The lids were being held open by a steel bar dug into the ground. It looked like a homemade den for something to live in. Gomamon and Tentomon glanced uneasily at each other and walked toward it. Behind them, Riley quietly closed the entrance to the alley...

Tentomon flew over the dumpster. "Veemon are you in there?" Movement could be heard from the dumpster

Gomamon peered into the dumpster. "Veemon?"

"ARRRGGGGGG!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"GOMAMON!"

Gomamon flew back as a yellow and red blur tackled into him, knocking him into a group of garbage cans. Tentomon hovered toward him quickly. "Gomamon are you alright?" Tentomon asked worriedly.

Gomamon rubbed his head gently. "Yeah I think so."

"Hhahahahah!" Gomamon and Tentomon turned to see Riley standing on top of the dumpster, laughing down at them. "Ya'll some dumb ass white boys! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Gomamon gritted his teeth angrily. "Why did you lie to us ?"

"Yeah and what was that thing that attacked us?"

Riley smiled wickedly and whistled. From behind the dumpster that Riley was standing on, jumped out a yellow and red dog like creature. It jumped up swiftly and landed skillfully next to Riley. The creature glared at the two digimon, growling menacing and showing off very lethal looking fangs. "Meet Fang."

Gomamon gaped up at the creature beside Riley. "That's a digimon!"

"Your right! That's a Labramon!" Tentomon exclaimed. "What's he doing with a digimon?"

"Hey what are you doing with a Labramon?" Gomamon called out to Riley.

Riley shrugged dismissively. "I don't know nothin bout no Labramon. This here is Fang and it's our job to protect my city from a bunch of niggas like you."

"Okay I'm confused. Is he talking about us?" Tentomon asked Gomamon.

Riley held up a hand. "Lets get this shit over with." He turned to the growling Labramon by his feet. "SICK THEM!"

Gomamon and Tentomon gasped as Labramon leaped at them with claws swiping. Tentomon quickly flew up into the air out of reach of the vicious rookie.

"Whew! That was closeAhhhhh" Tentomon shrieked as Riley swung at him with a crowbar. "What do I look like a Pinata?" Tentomon said, as he dodged Riley's deathly swings.

"Where's a fuckin fly swatter when you need it." Riley sneered, swinging at the digital beetle again.

Gomamon was having far worse luck than Tentomon. It was taking all of Gomamon's dodging agility to escape Labramon's snapping jaws and swiping paws.

"Tentomon a little help here!" Gomamon called out urgently.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" Tentomon answered back exasperatedly.

The Labramon suddenly lunged at Gomamon with lightning speed and chomped down on his claw.. Gomamon flinched in pain as Labramon's teeth dug deeper into his flesh. "Arghh!"

"Gomamon!" Tentomon gasped. He was suddenly hit across the face with Riley's crowbar. Tentomon fell into the pile of boxes with a loud thump.

"Ha suck that nigga!" Riley called out victoriously.

"Tentomon are you okay?" Gomamon called out.

"No mommy! I don't want to go to school today..." Came the disoriented voice of Tentomon from the boxes.

Gomamon narrowed his eyes at the Labramon. "Why don't you go bite your butt are something! Or better yet bite this!" Gomamon swung out with his other claw, whacking Labramon across the face. Labramon howled in pain and released Gomamon's claw.

However, Gomamon's victory was cut short. Labramon quickly got back up, face distorted with rage. Gomamon backed away slowly, his hurt fin making it impossible for him to dodge any up coming attacks.

"Finish him off Fang!" Riley ordered.

Gomamon got into a fighting stance as Labramon pounced...

"SUPER SHOCKER!"

Labramon quickly dodged the electric attack and now had it's eyes focused on the flying bug digimon above it.

"You again?" Riley shouted angrily.

"If you think you can take me out that easily, you are far mistaken!" Tentomon called out smugly.

"That's right! We're digimon of the digidestined! We've seen a lot worst than you!" Gomamon sneered to Riley.

Riley balled his fist angrily. "I don't care who you are! No one beats fang and me! Sick them!"

"SUPER SHOCKER!" Tentomon send another attack at Labramon. Labramon was now on the defensive instead of the offensive. It was know dodging left and right to escape Tentomon's electric attacks.

"Tent! Over here!" Gomamon called out from behind a trash can.

Tentomon lead Labramon next to Gomamon's hiding place and as Labramon dodged another attack, Gomamon leaped out from the garbage can.

"FUCK YOU!" Gomamon yelled as he smacked Labramon across the face with the garbage lid. Labramon fell to the ground with a thump.

"FANG!" Riley yelled running to his fallen digimon. He gently held the Labramon's head in his lap and tried to rouse it. "Fang wake up!"

Gomamon walked up to him. "Sorry kid, but you gave us no choice."

"Yes what did you expect us to do, let it chew us to bits? I don't think so!" Tentomon added sarcastically. "Besides did you really think you could beat us? It was two against one. Labramon had no chance."

"Your wrong."

"What?" Tentomon asked.

Riley lifted his head up, eye's blazing. "You niggas think we out. This shit hasn't even gotten started yet!" Riley dug into his pocket and held out a beeping and glowing digivice.

"Uh oh."

Labramon's body started growing to twice it's normal size and instead of Labramon, there stood a giant menacing looking doberman pincher like monster.

"DOBERMON!" Gomamon and Tentomon gasped together.

Riley smiled. "You boys are about to become my bitches! SICK THEM FANG!"

"ARRGGHHGHH!" Dobermon snarled leaping at the two digimon.

"JUMP!" Tentomon called out to Gomamon. Gomamon jumped on top of the garbage can he had previously been hiding behind and yelled as Dobermon slammed into them. Gomamon was sent flying into the air.

"I got you! I got you! I..." Tentomon flew up to try to catch Gomamon but as he reached out to catch him, Gomamon slipped through his claws. "Never mind."

"AHHHH!" Gomamon yelled as he fell down. Luckily, he saw some old clothes lines that connected the two buildings and quickly grabbed them. The clothes line was the only thing keeping Gomamon from falling into Dobermon's waiting jaws. "Help Tentomon!"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!...Now maybe if you can grab my claw..." Tentomon thought out loud.

"I DON'T HAVE FINGERS!"

"Oh right...how inconvenient." Tentomon commented.

"BLACK LASER!" A black laser beam shot up at Gomamon, barely missing him. Gomamon clung tighter to the rope, clutching his eyes in terror. _I wish I was with Joe_...

"Don't be scared."

Gomamon's eyes popped open. Who was that?

"I won't let him hurt you."

A image of a girl appeared in front of Gomamon, suspended in midair. It was the same girl that had fell off the roof.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gomamon screamed, completely letting go of the clothes line.

"Gomamon what are you doing!" Tentomon yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Gomamon screamed as he saw Dobermon pounce up, jaws wide open to chomp down on Gomamon.

"Yeah Man! Get him Fang!" Riley cheered. Riley suddenly felt a cold chill run through him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Riley turned behind him to see a transparent African American girl glaring at him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Dobermon shut his mouth and turned to his distressed partner. Gomamon fell on top of Dobermon's head and bounced onto the ground. He lifted his head up to see Riley running blindly out of the alley and on to the side walk. Riley backed away from alley entrance way, eye's widened with fright.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! This some crazy shit! I don't do no ghost! I...AHHH!" Riley had been so focused on backing away from the alley, he had tripped off the side walk and into the street. A speeding car ( probably being driven by a drunk driver) was steadily making its way toward Riley.

"Oh dear!" Tentomon yelled.

"RILEY!" Dobermon screamed...in a feminine voice.

"You're a girl?" Tentomon gasped.

"Oh shit!" Riley yelled closing his eyes in fright as the car came upon him...

"WATCH OUT!" Gomamon yelled, as he jumped into Riley making him roll out of the way of the car. The car zoomed past the two. Tentomon and Labramon ( Dobermon had dedigivolved) ran across the street and saw Riley clutching Gomamon to his chest. Both their eye's were closed.

Labramon gently nuzzled Riley's face and licked his cheek. "Riley are you okay?" Labramon's voice had a slight Latina accent, but was gentle, so unlike the vicious creature that they had battled. At the sound of Labramon's voice. Riley's eye's slowly fluttered opened.

" Am I dead?" Riley groggily asked, sitting up. Labramon smiled and wagged her tail happily. Gomamon also started to wiggle in his arms and open his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Gomamon answered, smiling weakly. Riley frowned down at the digimon in his arms.

Labramon's golden eyes fell upon Gomamon. "You saved him...even though we attacked you?" Labramon tilted her head, confused.

"Well you couldn't expect us to let him get squashed like a bug!" Tentomon said. "Take it from a bug, that's not a very pleasant experience!"

"We're digimon. It's our job to protect people." Gomamon stated seriously.

Labramon narrowed her eyes. "Not all digimon are as kind as you."

"Oh we know, we've fought plenty of them with our human partners." Tentomon explained.

Labramon's eyes widened. "You have partners?"

"Of course! Did you think we were wild digimon are something?" Tentomon asked.

"You would be surprised on how many digimon we have seen in this city."

Riley joined the conversation, rubbing his aching head. "Yeah they were no match for me and Fang here. No mon's are going to take my home turf!" Riley punched his fist into his hand angrily.

Gomamon shook his head, confused. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You're saying digimon have come into your city before?"

Labramon nodded her head solemnly. "Yes. Me and Riley had fought plenty of them. We don't know how or why. We just know it's our job to stop them."

"I whether fight a digimon any day, but I don't do ghost!" Riley shivered and Labramon quickly put her paws around him.

"Riley's scared of ghosts." Labramon explained

"Shut up! I ain't scared of nothin!" Riley glared angrily at his digimon. Labramon smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

Gomamon looked up at Riley with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Riley...I think that was my fault."

When the group looked at Gomamon strangely, Gomamon explained. "You see I saw that girl fall off the roof of a building and I went to help her. But we found out she's a ghost. I think she's starting to follow me now."

Riley's eyes widen in recognition. "Hold up nigga...your talking about the LaLaurie house ghost! But the Lalaurie house is next to J-Cee's turf."

Gomamon smiled. "Oh we met J-Cee!"

"Fo real?" Riley asked, eyes shining. "the dude is suppose to be the craziest nigga in New Orleans!"

"Hmmm, he did seem a little on the edge especially when Gomamon told him 'Fuck you'" Tentomon stated.

"Hahahahahahaah! Your joking! Hahaha! No way!" Riley picked up Gomamon and set him on the ground, rustling his mohawk. "Ya seriously told J-Cee fuck you?"

"Yep!" Gomamon answered, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Ya some crazy ass nigga Gomamon. But you have some gangsta material in ya." Riley commented. Gomamon eyes shone brightly.

"Really?" he asked.

"For real!"

"Hear that Tentomon? I'm a gangsta!"

"Oh boy." Tentomon muttered, alright seeing disaster in the making.

"Come on dudes, lets roll before the popos come. " Riley ordered, walking back into the alley.

"Popos?" Tentomon asked.

Labramon followed Riley. She turned back to Tentomon. "He means police. All the racket we've been making might cause them to investigate."

"Yeah stupid snitches, snitching to the popos!"

"So where are we going now?" Gomamon asked.

Riley smiled. "We going to get rid of your ghost problem."

**Duh Du Duhhhh!**

**Wow, a digidestined in New Orleans! What does this mean for our heros? Is there more to this city than meets the eye? **

**Even though I said in the last chapter all the digimon would meet, I just couldn't have then meet up just yet. I thought this was a good stopping point. The digimon are definitely going to meet up in the next chapter! **

**Oh and the name of the song used in the Veemon and Gatomon dance scene is "Angel Eyes" by Angel and Theft.**

**Please! Please! Review!**


End file.
